Jinchuriki y Sekiryuutei: El inicio de nuevas vidas
by serchm2231
Summary: Naruto es odiado por por toda la aldea de Konoha y junto a Kurama planean irse y lograr ser los más fuertes dentro de las nacioness shinobis pero lo que no se espera es ir a salvar a la Tierra de una dimensión paralela en la cual habitan ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, conocerá a una persona la cual vivió la perdida de sus padres y ambos salvarán sus mundos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal amigos aquí les vengo trayendo una nueva historia y espero que les agrade.**

 **Sin más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Naruto será odiado por toda la aldea de Konoha, nadie tendrá lazos con él.** **Además de que cambiaré los hechos de la historia original.**

 **-Con Issei cambiare la historia antes de llegar al arco original. Y evitaré que sea un pervertido en potencia.**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto y High School DxD, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Nueva Vida**

La vida es un solo momento en todo el universo, el tiempo en él cosmos es distinto en todo momento, ya sean universos, galaxias o dimensiones, cada persona tiene un destino predestinado a cumplir, pero cada persona con sueños anhelados puede cambiarlo para bien o para mal.

Nuestra historia comienza en la aldea oculta entre las hojas con un chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo, este rubio es nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki un niño de tan solo 7 años, este niño era golpeado por todo el pueblo ya sean civiles, jefes de clanes y ninjas.

El día de hoy era su cumpleaños y siempre lo golpeaban por tener a biju de las 9 colas, cosa que el rubio no sabía.

Naruto (entre lágrimas): ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que golpearme?, si no he hecho nada malo a nadie.

Aldeano 1: Eres un demonio, y los demonios tienen que morir y así la aldea estará en paz.

Aldeano 2: Por tu culpa muchas personas murieron esa noche y es por eso que te golpearemos más duro para desahogarnos.

Ninja 1: Eres un monstro que tiene que morir y así evitaremos que más gente muera por tu culpa demonio.

Ninja 2: Pero descuida no te mataremos, aun no, nos divertiremos golpeándote y cuando nos cansemos te mataremos.

Pasaron unas horas y vemos al rubio al borde de la muerte, tenía todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, estaba convulsionando con su sangre en sus pulmones, tenía varios kunais enterrados en todo el cuerpo, estaba tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, había perdido demasiada sangre por todos los golpes que recibió, él rubio estaba en las ultimas para desfallecer y morir.

Naruto: ¿Así es como voy a morir? La verdad no tengo idea ya que todos me odian y no él porque, siempre es lo mismo, todo el mundo me odia y nunca he hecho nada, solo quería un amigo con el cual no sentirme solo.

Él rubio se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre, pero despierta en un lugar lleno de oscuridad, el lugar estaba inundado parecía que estaba a donde se van los desechos.

Naruto: ¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba a punto de morir y sentía que todo se volvía oscuro, pero ahora estoy recuperado y sin ninguna lesión o golpe.

En eso el chico empieza a caminar hasta llegar a una habitación en donde había una gran jaula y al parecer había alguien dentro. En eso el rubio se va acercando hasta que logra divisar unos grandes ojos color rojo como la sangre y con una pupila rasgada, después de eso se logra divisar a un animal el cual era un zorro gigante de color anaranjado, tenía 9 colas que se veían ondulándose en el aire.

Se podía observar que el zorro gigante media alrededor de unos 20 metros, tenía unos grandes y afilados dientes, unas grandes garras muy afiladas, además de una sonrisa sádica que transmite miedo cuando uno lo ve.

Naruto: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿En dónde estoy?

Kyubi: Vaya al fin mi carcelero se digna a visitarme, y respecto a tus preguntas mocoso, yo soy el gran y poderoso Kyubi ese es el nombre con el cual los humanos me conocen, pero mi verdadero nombre en Kurama. Estoy aquí porque me sellaron en tu interior mocoso el responsable fue el cuarto Hokage. Y estas en tu paisaje mental.

Naruto: ¡Ehhhh! ¿Cómo que estas sellado en mi interior y porque hizo eso el cuarto Hokage?

Kurama: Pues veras mocoso, seguramente te has preguntado por qué siempre te golpean y maltratan en toda la aldea no es así.

Naruto: Por supuesto que sí, yo nunca he hecho nada malo a nadie, yo solo quiero un amigo para no sentirme solo en toda la aldea.

Kyubi: Pues yo soy el responsable mocoso, como te dije antes estoy sellado entro de ti por una batalla que tuve contra el cuarto Hokage.

 **FLASHBACK**

Todo paso hace 7 años atrás un diez de octubre se presenciaba el nacimiento del heredero de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze, los cuales sus padres eran Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze él cuál era el cuarto Hokage.

Kushina se encontraba dando a luz a el pequeño Naruto pero lo que nadie sabía era que un enmascarado irrumpiría, una vez que Kushina dio a luz el enmascarado puso en peligro al pequeño con esa acción Minato logro llevarse al bebé lejos pero dejo a Kushina, esto lo aprovecho el sujeto que debido al parto el sello que contenía al Kyubi se debilito demasiado y gracias a eso el sujeto pudo extraer al biju para controlarlo y usarlo para atacar a Konoha.

Logrando su objetivo, pero antes de eso en sujeto enmascarado lucho contra el cuarto Hokage pero para su desgracia perdió su pelea debido a que el Hokage tenía un sobrenombre el cual era el "Rayo amarillo de Konoha" y su famosa técnica rasengan.

Una vez que el enmascarado se fue, el cuarto Hokage tuvo que detener al Kyubi para evitar que siga destruyendo a la aldea de Konoha, cuando se estaban enfrentando lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar más destrucción a la aldea fue el sellarlo en un contenedor, pero este debía de ser especial y solo pudo pensar en su hijo.

 **En la casa de Minato**

Minato: Kushina, esto se está saliendo de control y necesito sellar al Kyubi nuevamente.

Kushina: De acuerdo, llévame hacia donde esta y lo sellaremos dentro de mi nuevamente.

Minato: Lo siento amor, pero no podrás sobrevivir de nuevo al sellado del biju, pero hay una persona que si podrá sobrevivir.

Kushina: No Minato, me niego, no quiero que nuestro hijo lleve esta vida de jinchuriki, sabes perfectamente como tratan a los jinchurikis, son despreciados por todo el mundo.

Minato: Tranquila amor, confió en que esta aldea cuidara a nuestro hijo y lo trataran como un héroe ya que evitara que el Kyubi se salga y vuelva a atacar a la aldea.

Kushina: ¿Estás completamente seguro Minato? No quiero que mi hijo sufra por nuestras decisiones.

Minato: Estoy seguro Kushina, además confió en que Sarutobi cuide de nuestro hijo.

Kushina: Esta bien Minato vámonos de una vez.

 **En el lugar de la batalla**

Minato junto a Kushina ya habían llegado al lugar en donde se encontraba el Kyubi para ser sellado en el pequeño rubio.

Minato: Kushina, como sellaré al biju en un recién nacido necesitare un sello especial para que no pueda influir la maldad del Kyubi dentro de Naruto.

Kushina: No me digas que…

Minato: Así es utilizaré el shiki fujin, es la única opción para sellarlo.

Kushina: No, me niego a perderte, tiene que haber otra opción.

Minato: No Kushina, no la hay, ahora necesito que invoques tus cadenas de diamantina para que paralices al Kyubi durante un momento en lo que procedo hacer los sellos para que el sellado sea correcto.

Kushina: De acuerdo.

Una vez que paralizaron al Kyubi, este se da cuenta de que lo quieren volver a sellar.

Kyubi: Con que me quieren volver a sellar, no lo permitiré, solo necesitare exterminar a ese mocoso para que no me puedan volver a sellar.

En eso Minato ya había terminado de hacer los sellos para el sellado, pero se percata que el Kyubi con una de sus garras trata de enterrárselas al pequeño rubio, antes de que lo logré Minato y Kushina se interponen atravesándolos a estos y evitando la muerte del rubio.

Minato: Kushina no queda mucho tiempo, pondré un poco de nuestro chakra dentro de Naruto, será mejor que le digamos nuestras últimas palabras.

Kushina: Esta bien. Naruto... no seas quisquilloso con la comida... come, crece mucho y sé un buen niño... báñate todos los días... ve a la cama temprano y duerme bien... Haz amigos... no importan cuántos... Sólo asegúrate de que sean amigos verdaderos en los cuales confies, no importa si son pocos... estudia bien ninjutsu... nunca fui buena para ello ...quizás tu si... Todo el mundo es muy bueno y muy malo en algunas cosas... No te sientas mal si hay algo que no puedas hacer... Asegúrate de escuchar a tus profesores en la academia, evita los tres vicios de los shinobis... no pidas prestado dinero... ahorra lo que ganes en tus misiones... no tomes Sake hasta los 20 años o arruinarás tu cuerpo... Y en cuanto a mujeres, bien soy una mujer así que sé que decir, este es un mundo de hombres y mujeres y algún día tienes una novia... Asegúrate de no escoger a una rarita ... encuentra alguien como tu madre... y de parte de Minato, ten cuidado de Jiraiya Sensei... Naruto vas a experimentar mucho dolor y sufrimiento... Recuerda quién eres... Encuentra una meta... un sueño... y nunca te rindas hasta hacerlo realidad... Hay tantas, tantas, tantas... cosas que quisiera decirte y enseñarte; quiero estar contigo hijo mío... TE AMO.

Minato: Naruto, creo que te diré lo mismo que tu llorona madre, cuídate hijo.

Con esas palabras dichas Minato prosiguió a terminar el sellado de los ocho trigramas (shiki fujin).

Y así es como sellaron al Kyubi dentro del recién nacido y la diferencia es que sellaron al zorro con todo su poder.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Kurama: Y así es como termine aquí mocoso.

Naruto (Llorando): Entonces mis padres si me quisieron y dieron su vida por protegerme.

Kurama: Así es mocoso, y dime lo que sientes hacia mí, acaso me odias o me guardas rencor por el arrebatarte a tus padres y haberte condenado a esta vida de sufrimiento.

Naruto: Claro que no, si te controlaron para atacar a la aldea entonces tú también eres una víctima de ese sujeto enmascarado.

Kurama se quedó en completo shock, ya que no creía todo lo que escucho del rubio.

Naruto: Además te agradezco el haberme dicho toda la verdad, ahora sé que tuve unos padres que me quisieron, y otra cosa Kurama quiero que seas mi amigo.

Kurama: En verdad me sorprendes mocoso, y está bien acepto ser tu amigo, pero creo que es hora de que despiertes y vallas a casa, que te entrenaré para remediar mi error y protegerte de esta aldea.

Naruto: ¿Enserio me entrenarás? Esto es genial Kurama-sensei.

Kurama: Mi chakra ya termino de curarte lo suficiente para que puedas moverte y llegar a tu casa.

Naruto: Gracias Kurama-sensei.

En el mundo exterior Naruto estaba despertando aún tenía varias heridas, pero no eran muy severas, una vez que llego a su casa se recostó en la cama y se durmió, el lugar donde vivía era un pequeño departamento que estaba en mal estado, pero le servía al rubio para pasar la noche todos los días.

 **En el mundo de High School DxD**

Nos encontramos en la residencia Hyoudou, donde se encontraba una familia de gran posición económica, así como en la sociedad, se encontraba el señor y la señora Hyoudou los cuales estaban durmiendo a su hijo pequeño de 7 años con cabello castaño, ojos color miel, tenía un pijama con adornos de drangones y respondía al nombre de Issei Hyoudou.

Su madre la cual es Ana Hyoudou poseía un vestido de gala color negro, con un par de guantes blancos, zapatillas plateadas y un collar con una gema rubí en el centro, tenía el cabello castaño y su piel era blanca.

Su padre el cual es Yasuke Hyoudou poseía un smoking color negro con una pequeña rosa roja en el pecho, zapatos negros y un reloj de oro, piel algo morena y ojos color miel ambár.

Ambos padres estaban acostando a su hijo ya que ellos debían de salir a una cita importante debido a sus trabajos.

Lo el pequeño Issei no sabía era que sus padres tenían otros trabajos y eran exorcistas que trabajaban y respondían ordenes hacia el vaticano, los señores Hyoudou tenían una fachada como empresarios en una gran e importante empresa.

Ellos tenían que ir hacer un trabajo el cual consistía en exterminar a unos demonios renegados de gran poder lo que ellos no sabían era que esa sería su última noche con su pequeño hijo.

Una vez que se durmió el pequeño castaño los padres de este se retiraron a completar el trabajo que tenían que hacer.

Yasuke: Ana, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta misión.

Ana: Así que también presientes eso, será mejor que tengamos que despedirnos de nuestro hijo.

Yasuke: Creo que tienes razón, ya que a presiento que esta será la última noche que tendremos en familia.

Ana: Será mejor que le expliquemos a nuestro hijo y le digamos la verdad de todo, lo que somos y lo que hacemos, me siento segura de que no le faltará nada para sobrevivir, podrá tener todos los lujos que quiera ya que el dinero que tenemos es para Issei.

Yasuke: Creo que mejor hacemos un video explicando todo lo que hemos pasado, y esta última misión, además de que debemos decirle unas palabras para que comprenda y sea una persona de bien.

Ana: Tienes razón, yo deseo que mi pequeño Issei tenga una buena vida, libre de odio y sea una persona de bien.

Una vez terminado de hacer el video explicando sus razones, vida, y sus decisiones tomadas, los señores Hyoudou, procedieron a cumplir su misión, fuera de la cuidad.

 **En el Universo de Naruto**

Naruto se encontraba entrenado en un lugar apartado para no llamar la atención y así poner en marcha el plan que le dijo Kurama para irse de Konoha.

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto se encontraba despertando después de recibir la golpiza de ayer por parte de la gente de la aldea de Konoha.

Kurama: Veo que ya estás en mejor condición mocoso.

Naruto: Así es Kurama-sensei, y dígame como será mi entrenamiento sensei.

Kurama: Pues lo estaba pensado desde ayer y creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos de la aldea de Konoha, y así poder entrenarte mejor.

Naruto: Esta bien Kurama-sensei, la verdad no le tengo apego a esta aldea, siempre que pueden me tratan de matar, me humillan y me lastiman.

Kurama: Eso dejará de pasar a partir de este momento, pon atención mocoso, tu entrenamiento tendrá una duración de 4 meses, durante esos cuatro meses tendrás que aprender a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, te enseñaré unos cuantos jutsus que servirán para el plan que tengo pensado, mejoraremos tu condición física, resistencia, agilidad y velocidad, y por último buscaremos los jutsus que te pertenecen, los cuales te dejaron tus padres.

Naruto: ¿Enserio? Eso es genial Kurama-sensei, tengo dudas con respecto al plan ¿Qué haremos?

Kurama: Eso te lo diré conforme vallas progresando, el plan que ideé sabré si funcionará si eres apto al terminar el entrenamiento.

Naruto: De acuerdo sensei.

Kurama: Ahora dirígete a un lugar apartado, en este momento comenzará tu entrenamiento.

El único lugar que Naruto pudo encontrar sin que nadie lo molestará era el bosque de la muerte.

Kurama: Mocoso, pon atención que este será tu plan de entrenamiento durante los cuatro meses, esto lo harás todos los días. Empezarás a partir de las 5 de la mañana, durante 5 horas estarás haciendo ejercicio físico, tendrás que darle 10 vueltas a la aldea, terminado te vendrás al bosque y empezarás hacer 500 lagartijas, 500 sentadillas y 400 flexiones.

Naruto: ¡Queeeeeeé! Ese entrenamiento terminará con mi vida Kurama-sensei.

Kurama: Cállate mocoso, da gracias que estoy siendo blando contigo.

Naruto: Esta bien Kurama-sensei, no reprochare.

Kurama: eso espero mocoso, como te decía esta parte del entrenamiento será lo que harás en las mañanas, cuando termines tendrás media hora para desayunar, durante otras 5 horas iniciarás tu entrenamiento con los jutsus que te enseñare para que pongamos el plan en marcha, y el resto del tiempo empezaras a buscar información de la ubicación de la casa de tus padres para buscar los jutsus que aprenderás.

Naruto: Esta bien Kurama-sensei

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

El rubio tenía que aprender un jutsu el cual eran los clones de sombra ya que le ayudaría en el aprendizaje de los demás jutsus de forma rápida.

Naruto: Jutsu multiclones de sombra. Ahhhh, esto es muy difícil Kurama-sensei, ya llevo más de 4 horas tratando de realizar este jutsu pero lo que consigo es un clon medio muerto.

Kurama: No te quejes mocoso, ese jutsu es de gran complejidad, ya que necesitas tener un gran control de chakra para que al momento de realizarlo no desperdicies tus reservas de chakra.

Naruto: Ya veo, entonces pondré mi máximo esfuerzo para lograrlo en este día.

Y así paso el tiempo de entrenamiento que hizo Naruto, y a su vez Kurama supervisaba.

Los resultados eran los más esperados el rubio podía hacer el kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu multiclones de sombras), henge no jutsu (jutsu de transformación) y el kawarimi no jutsu (jutsu de reemplazo de cuerpo). Y una gran técnica que eran los clones de sangre, los cuales no desaparecían si son heridos.

Kurama: Oye mocoso, has hecho un gran avance en tu entrenamiento, solo dire esto una vez y espero que pongas atención.

Naruto: ¿Y que será Kurama-sensei?

Kurama: Te hablaré del plan que había hecho.

Naruto: ¿Enserio?

Kurama: Así es mocoso ahora escucha. La primera fase ya la has pasado, la que es entrenar y fortalecerte, la segunda fase es que mueras.

Naruto: ¿Queeeeeeeeé?

Kurama: Déjame terminar mocoso, tendrás que hacer un clon de sangre lo suficiente como para que resista varios ataques, en resumen, este clon te reemplazará en tu vida además de que podré un poco de mi chakra para que cuando mueras a causa de la golpiza que te den esos aldeanos se vea como mi chakra saldrá de tu cuerpo.

Naruto: Y después de eso que haremos sensei, si muero ya no podré vivir en esta aldea.

Kurama: A eso voy mocoso, una vez hecho eso tendrán que tener listas tus pertenecías porque nunca más volveremos a Konoha, las sellaras en pergaminos y harás un henge para cambiar tu apariencia y suprimiré tu chakra al nivel de un civil, así no será problema salir de la aldea.

Naruto: Entiendo , pero ¿a dónde me dirigiré cuando salga de la aldea?

Kurama: Eso es fácil mocoso, te dirigirás a Uzushiogakure no Sato la cual es La Aldea Oculta del Remolino, ahí era donde vivían tus ancestros que formaron parte del clan Uzumaki, además de que ahí entrenaremos lo suficiente para que te hagas muy fuerte.

Naruto: Esta bien Kurama-sensei.

Kurama: Recuerda que tienes una semana para encontrar tu herencia y poner en marcha el plan mocoso.

Naruto: Lo sé Kurama-sensei.

 **Fin del Capítulo…**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal amigos aquí les vengo trayendo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero que les agrade.**

 **Sin más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Naruto tendrá nuevas habilidades con las habilidades que les regalaran varios dioses.**

 **-Con Issei perderá sus padres, pero no será una persona queriendo venganza**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto y High School DxD, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Viaje al país del remolino**

Naruto se encontraba buscando la casa que fueron de sus padres y sin éxito, ya llevaba 5 días buscando la dichosa casa, el rubio empezaba a frustrarse de no avanzar nada durante su búsqueda, en eso le llama la atención una pequeña casa que al parecer estaba abandonada y muy deteriorada y cuando trato de acercarse una barrera invisible se lo impidió.

Kurama: Oye mocoso, al parecer esta casa ésta protegida por una barrera de sangre.

Naruto: ¿Enserio? Y como se supone que pasare esta tal vez sea la casa que estamos buscando.

Kurama: Eso ya lo sé, primero fíjate que haya nadie vigilándonos, no queremos personas indeseadas y después muerde tu pulgar y derrama la sangre en la barrera, así se desactivará en caso que sea la casa que buscamos.

Naruto: Esta bien Kurma-sensei.

Naruto prosiguió hacer lo dicho por Kurama, se sorprende de que la barrera desaparezca permitiéndole el acceso, una vez dentro de la casa empezó a caminar por un pasillo que tenía una que otra fotografía de los dueños.

"Al parecer estas personas son mis padres" pensó el rubio con mucha nostalgia y tristeza en sus palabras, ya que en verdad quería conocerlos.

Siguió caminado hasta llegar a un cuarto que no pudo abrir, pero Kurama le dijo que haga lo mismo que hizo con la barrera, al entrar no pudo evitar abrir grandes los ojos ya que esta era la única habitación que estaba en un buen estado todo estaba muy limpio.

Kurama: Mocoso, no te distraigas de lo que viniste hacer a este lugar.

Naruto: Ya lo sé Kurama-sensei.

El rubio encontró una buena cantidad de información en libros, pergaminos con todo tipo de técnicas, el chico le llamarón la atención una caja de madera que dentro de esta tenían varios kunai de tres puntas con un sello en el mango.

Después de recolectar todo lo sello en varios pergaminos debido a que no era muy bueno en fuinjutsu pero sabía cómo sellar un objeto, puso todo lo que encontró en una mochila que llevaba ya que ese era el último día que estará en la aldea, antes de salir se llevó varias fotos de sus padres para al menos tener un recuerdo y saber cómo eran.

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que el rubio obtuvo todo lo que necesitaba, pero lo que se sorprendió fue encontrar un pergamino con todo el dinero que poseían sus padres, a decir verdad, era una cantidad gigantesca que él mismo pensaba que podría fundar una aldea desde cero.

En la noche el rubio puso en marcha su plan, él fingir su muerte cosa que, primero creó un clon de sangre lo suficientemente resistente que parecía haber otro rubio con la resistencia y fuerza que el original, Kurama le proporcionó una gran cantidad de chakra que no parecía ser una simple copia.

El clon se dirigió al centro de la aldea en la cual no tardo mucho para que la gente se reuniera y empezaran a golpear al rubio, en eso un chunin de la aldea le enterró un kunai en el corazón cosa que hizo que el clon se empezara a desangrar y callera muerto al suelo.

Al ver eso todo el pueblo empezó a celebrar ya que habían matado al demonio que no soportaban ver, al clon le empezó a salir el chakra del Kyubi a lo cual los ninjas y demás personas se alarmaron al pensar que el Kyubi se liberó y empezaría a atacar a la aldea.

Cosa que no pasó ya que el chackra se empezó a desvanecer, uno de los líderes de clanes que participó el cual era Hiashi Hyuga observo con su byakugan y lo que vio lo sorprendió ya que en el cuerpo del clon ya no había ningún rastro del chakra del Kyubi.

Cuando el cuerpo otro de los líderes de clanes el cual era Fugaku Uchiha le arrogo un jutsu de fuego que cuando hizo contacto con el cuerpo este se incineró y el resto de gente celebraba la muerte del chico rubio.

Naruto veía esto con furia al ver como en verdad lo querían matar, pero lo bueno era que ya era libre de irse, así emprendió un viaje al país del remolino para buscar información de su clan el Uzumaki y también entrenar para hacerse fuerte y que nadie más lo vuelva a maltratar.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas en las cuales el rubio ya estaba en la entrada del país del remolino, el lugar de origen del clan Uzumaki, al llegar se percató que había una gran barrera que protegía a toda una isla, en instantes el rubio prosiguió a derramar un poco de su sangre para que pudiera pasar más a dentro de la isla.

Cuando llego más al fondo de la isla no pudo sentirse triste de que todo estaba en ruinas, lo que una vez el clan Uzumaki ahora estaba en ruinas. Naruto se sentía impotente por el destino que sufrió su familia, su clan.

Kurama: Mocoso sé que es triste ver el destino de tu gente, pero tienes que ser fuerte y encontrar un propósito para seguir el camino que elijas.

Naruto: Lo sé Kurama-sensei.

¿?: Veo que te llevas bien con mi hijo Naruto.

Naruto: ¿? Kurama-sensei escucho eso o me estoy volviendo loco.

Kurama: No estás loco si escuche eso, pero no sé quién dijo eso.

¿?: Estoy aquí Naruto

El rubio volteo a sus espaldas y pudo observar a un sujeto que tenía la piel blanca, unos cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, cabello blanco un poco opaco, unos ojos anillados color morado y un ojo sharingan en su frente, vestía una túnica color blanca y alrededor de su cuello había algo parecido a un collar con varias comas negras y al parecer se apoyaba de un bastón algo extraño.

Kurama: ¿Quéeeee? ¿Enserio eres tú viejo?

Naruto: Oiga Kurama-sensei, ¿usted conoce a esta persona?

Kurama: Claro que si mocoso, esa persona que ves es mi padre, ustedes lo conocen como el Rikudou Sennin.

Naruto: ¿Enserio, Esa persona es Rikudou Sennin?

Rikudou: Veo que te impresione muchacho y como dice Kurama, soy el Rikudou Sennin es un gusto.

Naruto: Es un gusto conocerlo señor, pero si no es mucha molestia ¿por qué se encuentra en este lugar?

Rikudou: Es muy fácil Naruto, vengo a decirte que tú eres mi reencarnación y eres la persona que salvará este mundo de su destrucción además que te convertirás en el nuevo Rikudou Sennin.

Kurama: ¿Qué acabas de decir padre? ¿Es verdad todo lo que dices viejo?

Naruto: ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso usted me está diciendo que soy su reencarnación, salvaré este mundo y me convertiré en el nuevo Rikudou Sennin?

Rikudou: Así es Kurama y eso no es todo al parecer mis hijos Ashura e Indra decidieron cambiar su destino de estar reencarnado y pelear, para reencarnar en Naruto, y si Naruto tú salvaras en mundo como lo hice yo en el pasado.

Kurama estaba con los ojos a más no poder, esa noticia revelada ya que no se espera eso y que Naruto será el salvador del mundo shinobi. Naruto no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía de lo que hablaban era algo muy delicado.

De repente aparecieron 4 personas que con solo verlas imponían mucho respeto.

Rikudou: Al parecer ya llegaron las personas que faltaban para que te ayuden en tu destino Naruto. Ellos son Amaterasu-sama, Tsukuyumi-sama, Shinigami-sma y Susano-sama, ellos al igual que yo tenemos permiso de Kami para darte unos regalos que serán de ayuda en tu misión. Tsukuyomi es el dios de la Luna, Amaterasu el dios del Sol. Shinigami es el dios de la Muerte y Susano es el dios de las Tormentas.

Tsukuyomi: Así es Naruto, yo te daré un regalo muy especial y es un nuevo doujutsu, tiene muchas similitudes con el Sharingan a diferencia de esos ojos estos no cambiaran el color de tus ojos, será fácil usarlo sin que te descubran además podrás tener las demás evoluciones como el mangekyou sharingan y el eternal mangekyou sharingan, con este doujutsu tienes todas las habilidades que tiene el sharingan de los Uchiha además no te tienes que preocupar por los efectos secundario del mangekyou sharingan sobre tus ojos.

Amaterasu: Mi regalo para ti Naruto serán las llamas del Sol, son llamas más fuertes que el de los Uchiha que tienen el amaterasu, estás tienen más poder y naturaleza además de que son llamas puras.

Shinigami: Mi regalo para ti será…mmm ya sé, te daré un beneficio cuando me invoques, el pago será el alma de tu oponente así tu vida no correrá peligro y los años que le queden de vida a tu enemigo se agregaran a tu vida para así alargarla.

Susano: Mi regalo para ti será el poder de tu Susano cuando utilices tu doujutsu para invocarme, tu Susano será el más poderoso y completo que nunca se haya visto además de que contará con objetos sagrados una espada que le absorbe el alma a tu oponente y un escudo que refleja el poder del ataque triplicando su poder para regresárselo a tu oponente.

Naruto: Eso es increíble Susano-sama, Shinigami-sama, Amaterasu-sama y Tsukuyomi-sama, juro que utilizaré estos regalos a su máximo poder para salvar el mundo se su propia destrucción.

Rikudou: Naruto el regalo que yo te daré será todo el conocimiento que yo poseo, en resumen, tendrás la facilidad de utilizar las cinco naturalezas de chakra, de ti dependerá aprender jutsus de cada afinidad además podrás combinarlas para poder crear subelementos como lo son el hielo, lava, madera, etc.

Te daré el doujutsu más poderoso que existe y ese es el Rinnegan y podrás combinarlo con tu sharingan para crear el Rinne Sharingan, otro de mis regalos será el conocimiento de todo el mundo shinobi serás como una biblioteca andante dentro de ese conocimiento está el estilo de combate que yo poseo el cual es el Ryu no Shinjitsu el cual consiste de tres fases para el combate, de ti dependerá dominarlo Kurama te ayudará a manejar correctamente los regalos que te hemos dado, además de que te daré este pergamino con técnicas celestiales de los dioses este lo usarás si crees necesario hacerlo con los jutsus de este pergamino puedes hacer revivir a otra persona o ser vivo, entre otras varias cosas que tendrás que dominar.

Y el regalo de mis hijos Ashura e Indra son sus poderes uno de ellos son el elemento Yin y el elemento Yang con todo sus jutsus correspondientes

Naruto: Eso es genial Rikudou Sennin le prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para traer la paz al mundo, además haré que se sienta orgulloso de mí.

Rikudou: Sé que lograrás todo eso y más Naruto, ahora sin más me despido de ti y Kurama cuida de tu compañero y espero que logren llevarse bien.

Kurama: Así será padre, haré lo posible por cuidarlo como un amigo y compañero.

Diciendo todo eso los dioses se empezaron a retirar para seguir con sus deberes de dioses.

Cuando el Rikudou Sennin se estaba despidiendo recordó otra cosa que paso por alto.

Rikudou: Oye Naruto ahora que lo recuerdo con el conocimiento que te di podrás utilizar dos tipos de Senjutsu y uno será el Senjutsu del Sabio de los seis Caminos, los primeros dos utilizas el Senjutsu del bosque que es llamado modo guardian del bosque y el otro es el senjutsu de los sapos y este es llamado el modo sabio. Eso es todo ahora me despido y te deseo mucha suerte Naruto.

Una vez que el Rikudou Sennin se fuera, Naruto cayó al suelo con mucho dolor tanto física como mental debido a que tiene que adaptarse a los regalos que recibió, en cada mano del rubio se formaron unos sellos que representaban a los elementos Yin – Yang. El proceso siguió durante 2 horas y terminado eso Naruto cayó al piso desmayado por todo el desgaste mental y físico.

 **En la aldea de Konoha**

El tercer Hokage de la aldea de Konoha se sentía alegre de que el demonio ya no estuviera en su aldea, ahora estaba frustrado porque no quedo el cuerpo para que Orochimaru pueda experimentar con su cuerpo además de que el chakra del Kyubi se salió al morir el rubio.

Los del consejo al igual que Sarutobi estaban igual, acababan de perder a su arma la cual iban a utilizar para someter a las demás naciones shinobis.

 **En el Mundo de High School DxD**

Issei se estaba despertando, pero se extrañó de que no había nadie en su casa, el castaño rápidamente fue a la habitación de sus padres, pero todo estaba como lo dejaron en la noche anterior, a lo que el castaño tuvo un mal presentimiento de toda esta situación, decidió esperar unas horas a lo que el castaño de desesperó por no tener noticias de sus padres.

Issei no se preocuparía de estar solo ya que siempre sus padres se iban de viaje durante unas semanas, pero siempre le decían al castaño a donde irían y que no se preocupara, pero esta vez es difícil ya que no sabía nada de ellos y lo poco que sabía era que sus padres iban a asistir a una cena con sus amigos a un restaurante y a lo mucho ellos estarían de regreso en la madrugada.

Pasaron las horas y el castaño no sabía de sus padres, ya en la noche cuando estaba a punto de dormirse se escuchó como tocaban la puerta.

Toc Toc Toc.

Issei rápidamente fue a ver quién era, pero no se esperaría lo que le dirían a continuación.

Persona: Hola tú debes de ser el hijo de Ana y Yasake Hyoudou ¿verdad?

Issei: Claro que lo soy, que se le ofrece señor.

Persona: Me presento yo soy Hasu y soy amigo de tus padres, tengo una noticia muy importante que darte y es hacer de tus padres.

Iseei en ese momento sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir muy fuerte ya que tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que será la noticia que le darán.

Hasu: Verás Issei…. Tus padres tuvieron un accidente automovilístico donde ambos perdieron la vida.

Issei (llorando): ¡Nooooo! Esto no puede ser, debe de ser una mentira, dígame que no es verdad ¡Por favor dígamelo!

Hasu: Lo lamento Issei pero no es mentira, esta mañana nos avisaron a mi esposa y a mí para que vayamos a reconocer los cuerpos.

Issei (llorando): ¡Por qué! Ellos no tenían que morir por qué dígame, ¿acaso la vida quiere vengarse de algo que hice mal? Ellos no lo merecían.

Hasu: Lo sé Issei y lo lamento mucho tus padres eran unas grandes personas y unos grandes amigos míos, espero que puedas avanzar después de esto y no te deprimas hijo, estoy seguro que ellos desde donde estén es estos momentos ellos desearían que fueras una gran persona y te cuidarán donde quiera que estén.

Además, Issei mañana haremos el funeral de tus padres espero que puedas asistir para que así te despidas por última vez de tus padres.

Issei: Esta bien señor Hasu, estaré ahí mañana en el funeral.

Cuando el señor Hasu se retiró el castaño fue corriendo a la habitación de sus padres para llorar para sacar toda la tristeza por haber perdido a sus padres ya que aún quería tenerlos a su lado para que vieran como se convertía en una gran persona y se sientan orgulloso de él.

Durante toda la noche el castaño lloro como nunca recordando a sus padres y todos los momentos que estuvo con ellos, todos esos recuerdos eran lo único que le quedaban en esta vida. A la mañana siguiente Issei fue donde sería el entierro de sus padres, cuando llego vio a muchas personas que al parecer conocían a sus padres.

Una pareja se le acerco, al castaño para darles sus pésames y condolencias, para que no fuera muy triste para el chico.

El castaño llego a las tumbas de sus padres, cuando llego empezó a derramas varias lágrimas al saber que no podrá volver a ver a sus padres.

Issei (llorando): Padres lamento el no haber estado con ustedes, no quería que me alejarán de ustedes, los extraño tanto que no sé qué hacer si no están ustedes, les prometo que me convertiré en una gran persona, ayudaré a las personas que lo necesiten y haré que estén orgullosos de mí.

Cuando él castaño estaba diciendo esas palabras todos los presentes estaban felices de que los hijos de sus amigos fallecidos, Issei no hayan tomado mal su pérdida y este tomando un camino para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres.

Cuando el entierro termino el castaño se dirigió a su casa para despejar su mente y evitar sentirse más triste ya que a sus padres no les gustaría que él estuviera mal tras su muerte.

Así pasaron las semanas y el castaño empezó a concentrarse en sus estudios para poder cumplir su promesa de ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten.

 **En el mundo de Naruto**

Ya había pasado casi un año desde la visita del Rikudou Sennin y los demás dioses y ahora el rubio se encontraba entrenando después de recibir los regalos de los dioses para que salve el planeta, ahora el rubio tenía una gran meta por cumplir junto a su compañero Kurama, durante el tiempo que había pasado Kurama y Naruto habían formado una gran amistad y debido a eso Naruto modifico el paisaje mental donde se encontraba Kurama, ahora cambio todo su paisaje mental paso de ser una alcantarilla a ser una pradera con pasto verde, árboles frondosos, flores y una pequeña cabaña estilo japonesa para que pueda vivir Kurama, además de que Naruto retiro el sello que contenía Kurama para que pueda salir, el biju empezó a ver al rubio como un amigo y compañero y habían fortalecido su relación la cual los ayudará con la misión encomendada por varios dioses.

Kurama: Compañero en verdad tienes mucho talento para adaptarte y utilizar mejor los regalos que te fueron otorgados por los dioses, además de que puedas usar mi poder al cien por ciento en el modo Biju.

Naruto: Gracias Kurama-sensei. Pero necesitamos aprender mucho más, apenas puedo usar estos dones correctamente, necesitamos adquirir experiencia, además de que tenemos que buscar los restos de mi clan y ver si quedo algo.

Kurama: Es verdad compañero, lo mejor sería que mandarás unos clones para registrar el área de toda la isla, además de que puede crear miles de clones sin mucho chakra.

Naruto: Es cierto Kurama, mandaré varios clones para que exploren la isla y nos avisen si encuentran varias cosas.

El rubio creo un ejército de clones los cuales los dividió en grupos y los mando a explorar toda la isla, solamente habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando un grupo de clones encontraron pistas sobre una aldea en ruinas, pero había cuatro templos que quedaron intactos, pero estaban protegidos por barreras de sangre.

Cuando el rubio llego vio unos templos que a simple vista estaban muy deteriorados, Naruto no se aguantó las ganas de entrar a uno de los templos a ver que, es lo que había dentro de cada uno, decidido tomo rumbo al primer templo, saco un poco de sangre y lo coloco en la barrera para que le deja pasar.

Kurama: Naruto este lugar es muy extraño así que ve con cuidado.

Naruto: Gracias Kurama por preocuparte, en verdad eres el primer amigo que tengo desde que salimos de Konoha.

Kurama: No te preocupes Naruto, igual me alegro además de que quiero ver cómo te conviertes en el Rikudou Sennin.

Naruto caminaba por un pasillo que estaba muy oscuro, pero no era problema para él ya que había entrenado sus sentidos a tal punto que los desarrollo mucho. Al llegar al final del pasillo Naruto vío una gigantesca biblioteca, está tenía mucha información de todos los clanes que están en cada uno de las cinco naciones elementales.

Al terminar de revisar toda la habitación el rubio salió de ahí para entrar al siguiente templo, una vez en la entrada del segundo templo repitió el mismo proceso que en el primer templo al entrar vio que tenía el mismo diseño que el primer templo, el pasillo estaba oscuro al llegar al final se sorprendió bastante.

Había una gran mesa con varia información, en frente de la mesa había un gran pergamino, ahí se podía ver que era un árbol genealógico el cual tenía información desde los inicios del clan Uzumaki, quienes eran los primeros fundadores del país del remolino, vio que su madre Kushina Uzumaki era la nieta del primer líder de la aldea.

Una vez que el rubio supo cómo fue la creación del clan Uzumaki, este salió para continuar con el siguiente tempo. Estando dentro del templo era igual a los otros dos, al final del pasillo encontró una gran mesa, pero esta tenía varios pergaminos sobre todo porque en esos pergaminos tenían técnicas de Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu y otras técnicas prohibidas.

Además, había un estante el cual contenían pergaminos de invocación, las invocaciones que habían eras variadas habían, dragones, tigres, lobos de la nieve, estaba la mítica ave Fénix y el contrato de los zorros.

Al final decidió regresar luego para ver que contrato firmar y le ayude en el combate. Cuando llego al último templo y entro se sorprendió ya que era una habitación llena de armas de todo tipo, en el cuarto habían, espadas, katanas, kunais conductores de chakra, shurikens con varios diseños.

Pero lo que resaltaba entre todas las armas eran dos espadas la cuales desprendían un aura muy extraña, eran unas espadas de color blanco y negro además de que cada una tenía un aura propia.

Naruto: Al parecer esta habitación es un almacén de armas.

Kurama: Es lo que parece, pero esas espadas con muy extrañas.

Naruto: Es lo que parece, siento que tienen conciencia, pero mejor vamos ya que está oscureciendo, mañana me dedicaré a revisar solamente el primer templo y así me seguiré con los otros.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

 **Gracias por el apoyo y las opiniones que le dan a esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola que tal amigos aquí les un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero que les agrade.**

 **Sin más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **\- Naruto no será el hombre que llega y conquista a todas las chicas.**

 **\- Issei tendrá una personalidad similar como la de Naruto.**

 **\- Sona y Tsubaki no serán tan frías con Naruto e Issei, solo con serán así con otras personas.**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto y High School DxD, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Descubrimiento de un nuevo mundo**

Habían pasado dos años en los que el rubio se la paso estudiando toda la información que encontró en los cuatro templos.

 **Flashback**

Al día siguiente después de haber encontrado los templos el rubio le dedico un día al primer templo en cuál era la biblioteca del clan Uzumaki, el segundo día se fue con el templo que había, información del clan las cuales eran las memorias del clan Uzumaki, el tercer día paso con el templo de invocaciones el cual le sorprendió mucho ya que esos eran contratos muy antiguos y mitológicos ya que ninguna persona había firmado el contrato y cuarto día fue al último templo el cual era de armas.

Una vez terminada la visita a los templos decidió iniciar un entrenamiento de dos años a los cuales dedicará medio año para entrenar en cada templo y aprender sobre su clan, y así paso los primeros seis meses los pasó el templo donde estaba la biblioteca la cual con ayuda de varios clones uso para leer cada uno de los libro que habían, así mismo paso con los pergaminos que con miles de clones amplio su conocimiento en Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Ninjutsu Médico, todo lo que aprendió lo llevo al siguiente nivel el cual era uno que creo el nivel Rikudou.

Los siguientes seis meses los paso en el templo de las memorias Uzumaki, ahí conoció todos sobre su clan como lo fueron sus costumbres, rituales, tradiciones, etc, aprendió que su clan era un poco como el en cuestión de comer ramen ya que ese alimento ellos lo consideraban como un manjar de dioses.

Los siguientes seis meses estuvo en el templo de las invocaciones a los cuales logro ser invocador de todos los contratos los cuales eran dragones, tigres, lobos de la nieve, el ave Fénix y los zorros.

Pará lograr eso tuvo que pasar distintas pruebas para que lo aceptarán como invocador, pero hubo un problema el cual era que tenía muchos contratos de invocación, pero al final se resolvió ya que cada líder de cada invocación le dio una pulsera con el logo de su clan para que le sea más fácil el invocarlos y solamente tenía que agregar un poco de chakra para que la invocación aparezca.

Y para finalizar los últimos seis meses los paso en el templo de las armas a lo cual obtuvo varias espadas las cuales eran una espada blanca dragón que representa la luz y la vida, además de que puede invocar al dragón blanco para que le ayudara a controlar el poder de la espada.

Una espada dragón negra la cual representa la oscuridad y la muerte, también puede invocar al dragón para ayudarlo con el poder de la espada.

 **Fin flashback**

Naruto se encontraba ahora en el templo de la biblioteca ya que al inicio de su entrenamiento encontró varios pergaminos con jutsus prohibidos los cuales decidió aprender al final de su entrenamiento.

Lo que pudo ver había, varios tipos de jutsus prohibidos como viaje dimensional, resurrección del mundo impuro, barrera de tiempo, entre otros.

Kurama: Ese jutsu de resurrección del mundo impuro es como el contrario que sabes, pero del mundo puro.

Naruto: Es cierto Kurama, será mejor estudiarlo y ver que, cosas puede hacer ¿no crees?

Kurama: Cierto compañero, también me da curiosidad ese jutsu de viaje dimesional.

Naruto: Veamos que dice a mí también me dio curiosidad.

30 minutos después…

Naruto: No puedo creerlo Kurama, este jutsu puede llevarnos a otra dimensión de este universo en pocas palabras un mundo paralelo.

Kurama: Ahora veo porque es un jutsu prohibido pero….. tengo curiosidad de cómo sería viajar a otro mundo así tal vez podíamos ver como son otras dimensiones ¿no crees?

Naruto: Es cierto Kurama, ahora que lo pienso sería bueno cambiar un poco de aire, tal vez hagamos un viaje, esto sería una gran experiencia y una buena aventura ¿Qué dices Kurama, estás conmigo?

Kurama: Por supuesto compañero, como dijiste esta será una gran experiencia y aventura.

Naruto: Entonces no se diga más hay que estudiar el pergamino y prepararnos para salir en una semana.

Kurama: Estoy de acuerdo, además creo conveniente que sería ocultar toda la información que hay en los cuatro templos, sería mejor que uses el kamui para que las cosas estén mejor guardadas.

Naruto: Tienes razón Kurama más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Ya había pasado una semana y el rubio junto a Kurama estaban preparados para partir a una nueva aventura, lo que ellos no sabían es que será una experiencia que nunca olvidarán.

Naruto: Ya tengo todo listo Kurama, según el pergamino se debe dejar una marca en este plano por si la persona quiere volver además de que esta marca actuará como un portal para ir y regresar de la dimensión.

Kurama: Pues adelante compañero.

Naruto empezó a trazar varios sellos, pero los hacia un poco lento para evitar equivocarse y fallar en el jutusu, una vez que termino la marca empezó a brillar intensamente de color blanco que se tragó al rubio y ahí es cuando ahí empezará su nueva aventura.

 **En el mundo de High School**

Habían pasado ocho años desde que Hyoudou Issei había perdido a sus padres, ahora él castaño tenía 15 años esté empezó a vivir solo en la casa que compartía con sus padres ya que no quiso abandonar esa casa porque para él era importante, en este momento se encontraba en la academia Kuoh en la cuidad de Japón.

Esta escuela anteriormente era solamente para las mujeres, pero ahora ya eran admitidos algunos hombres, Issei se encontraba en segundo grado, actualmente este castaño era muy inteligente ya que era de las primeras personas en el cuadro de honor donde solo los promedios más altos de la academia estaban.

Ya en la salida el castaño se dirigía a su casa cuando pasaba por el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, de repente vio como un portal se abría para que en ese momento el castaño se escondió en unos arbustos y una luz blanca momentáneamente apareció, luego de que la luz desapareció en el lugar de antes había cierto individuo.

Este era un rubio de alrededor de 16 años de edad, vestía unas ropas extrañas, este individuo era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto y vestía unos pantalones anbu, unas botas de combate, además de un chaleco negro y debajo de este una playera gris.

Naruto: Me siento muy raro.

Kurama: Eso fue muy agitado compañero, además yo me siento algo mareado.

Naruto: Siento que mi cuerpo se estiro en ese portal.

Kurama: Sientes eso porque es lo que en verdad paso.

Naruto: Ya veo ni modo por algo di el estirón jejeje, creo que será mejor que disminuya mi chakra para no llamar la atención.

Kurama: Es verdad, así nos evitaremos varios problemas.

El castaño veía con mucha curiosidad al individuo que salió del portal, estaba muy sorprendido de ver a una persona casi de su edad, pero decidió acercarse a ver lo que pasaba.

Issei: Hola soy Hyoudou Issei, ¿Quién eres tú?

Naruto: Hola yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Es un gusto Issei.

Issei: El gusto es mío Naruto, y dime de dónde eres, porque te supongo ¿que no eres de por aquí verdad?

Naruto: Es..Este pues verás.

Issei: No lo quieras ocultar te vi salir de ese extraño portal.

Naruto: Vaya sí que me has descubierto.

Issei: ¿Entonces?

Naruto: ¿Te parece ir a un lugar más privado para hablar?

Issei: De acuerdo, sígueme vamos a mi casa.

5 minutos después….

Naruto: Vaya tu casa tiene un aire cálido.

Issei: Si es confortable y no me quejo.

Naruto: Oye ¿no se enojarán tus padres si llevas un extraño?

Issei agacho su cabeza al oír esa pregunta ya que varios recuerdos le vinieron a su mente, cosa que Naruto no paso por alto.

Naruto: Lo siento no era mi intención.

Issei: Descuida, estaré bien, pero pasa a la casa.

Una vez dentro Issei fue a la cocina a preparas un poco de té mientras Naruto se quedó esperando en la sala. Unos minutos más tarde el castaño llego con una tetera y dos tazas para servir el té.

Issei: Y bien, ¿ahora me contarás tu origen?

Naruto: Esta bien, el rubio le conto de dónde venía, lo que vivió en la aldea en la que nació, los maltratos por parte de los aldeanos y que tuvo que fingir su muerte para salir de ahí y buscar el país dónde surgió su clan y que llego a esta dimensión cuando realizo un jutsu prohibido de viaje dimensional.

Issei: Increíble eres un ninja de otro mundo además de que viviste un infierno en donde naciste, eres una persona con determinación Naruto.

Naruto: Gracias ¿y me contarás algo de ti?

Issei: Si mi historia es muy poco a la edad de siete años perdí a mis padres, ellos tuvieron en un accidente cuando fueron a una cena con unos amigos, ellos como siempre se despidieron de mí y al otro día que desperté no los encontré y la noticia la recibí ese mismo día en la noche, fui a su entierro y les hice la promesa de ayudar a las personas que lo necesiten.

Naruto: Lo siento por recordad esa perdida, pero no es tan malo tú por lo menos los tuviste durante siete años en cambio….

Issei vio como Naruto empezó a llorar un poco, al decir eso.

Issei: No me digas que…..

Naruto: Si, yo no tuve la dicha de conocer a mis padres, ellos murieron cuando yo nací debido a un accidente un sujeto enmascarado controlo a una bestia que era maligna en ese entonces, para atacar la aldea en donde nací, mi padre lucho contra él, pero al final lo tuvo que sellar en un recién nacido el cual era yo, después de sellarlo murió al igual mi madre y por eso los aldeanos y ninjas me trataron de matar siempre que podían.

Issei: Lo siento, viviste un infierno en ese lugar, pero ahora quiero que seas mi amigo.

Naruto: ¿Lo dices enserio?

Issei: Claro además te puedes quedar en mi casa el tiempo que quieras.

Naruto: Muchas gracias, pero no quiero abusar de tu hospitalidad.

Issei: No habrá ningún problema, como vez vivo solo y un poco de compañía no me haría mal.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Issei, al fin tengo otro amigo aparte de Kurama.

Issei: ¿Y quién es Kurama?

Naruto: Pues… verás, ¿recuerdas la bestia que sello mi padre? Pues esa bestia es mi amigo y sensei además de que me salvo siempre cuando me dejaban tirado en un callejón todo herido.

Issei: Oohh… Eso es genial ojalá yo tuviera algo así.

Naruto: No recomendaría eso, pero si es bueno ya que me llevo bien con Kurama.

En eso Naruto e Issei se dan la mano para estrecharla y sellar un pacto de amistad, en eso Naruto siente un aura de dragón como su espada y le recorre un escalofrío en su mano.

Issei: ¿Naruto te sientes bien?

Naruto: Si, pero sentí un aura provenir de tu brazo, era un aura de dragón.

Issei: ¿Quéeeeee? ¿Es verdad lo que dices?

Naruto: Así es, será mejor que vamos de que se trata y ver de dónde sale esa aura.

Issei: ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

Naruto: Tendremos que ir hacia tu mente y explorar eso, yo iré contigo y no te preocupes, cierra tus ojos que iniciaremos ahora.

El castaño cerro lo ojos y de un momento a otro ya estaba en su mente, el rubio le indico que el lugar donde se encontraban era su mente y que debían de buscar el aura que Naruto sintió.

No tardaron mucho para encontrar el aura de dragón ya que el lugar en donde estaba de repente de prendió en una gran llamarada de fuego, los dos se cubrieron, pero a los segundos notaron que el fuego no quemaba y de ahí se empezaba a formar un dragón de 20 metros de altura esto sorprendió al rubio y al castaño.

Ddraig: Vaya un humano que accedió a la mente de mi portador.

Naruto: Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿y tú eres?

Ddraig: Me presento yo soy Ddraig el dragón galés y soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo de Dominación, y unos de los dos Dragones Celestiales.

Naruto: ¿Y qué haces en este lugar?

Ddraig: Pues hace miles de años el dios bíblico encerró mi alma en artefactos sagrados llamados Sacred Gear, el nombre de esta Sacred Gear es la Boosted Gear y formo parte de las 13 longinus que son igual Sacred Gear.

Issei: ¿Y porque estas en mi brazo?

Ddraig: Eso es porque estoy sellado en ti y tú eres mi compañero eres el Sekeryutei del Boosted Gear.

Naruto: ¿Y qué puede hacer el Boosted Gear?

Ddraig: Puede aumentar el poder hasta el límite que pueda soportar el cuerpo de mí compañero, además puede transferirlo a otro ser.

Issei: Eso suena interesante Ddraig ¿no crees Naruto?

Naruto: Si es sorprendente, Ddraig ¿nos puedes explicar porque en este mundo se pueden sentir varios tipos de energías?

Ddraig: Claro, pongan mucha atención.

El dragón Rojo les explico al rubio y al castaño la existencia de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios. Además de que ellos pueden usar magia para hacer ataques elementales, los demonios usan energía negativa, los ángeles y ángeles caídos usan el poder de la luz. También les contó que había otros dioses, así como varias mitologías en todo el mundo, las guerras que hubieron, y que en una de ellas fue sellado junto al dragón celestial blanco llamado Albión.

Naruto: Es increíble que en este mundo haya varios dioses y no puedan solucionar sus problemas aun teniendo varias guerras que han puesto en peligro el mundo humano. Mi mundo no es diferente a este ya que también han tenido tres guerras que involucraron al mundo shinobi.

Ddraig: Eso es increíble, y dime Naruto ¿porque desprendes un aura divina?

Naruto: Eso es porque soy la reencarnación del Rikudou Sennin el dios de shinobi de mí mundo y de sus hijos Ashura e Indra.

Issei: Increíble Naruto.

Naruto: Jejeje…. Pero tengo la misión del Rikudou Sennin de salvar mi mundo de su destrucción y creo que tú tienes que salvar este mundo Issei.

Issei: Creo que tienes razón, pero no sé qué hacer, me siento asustado de lo que pueda pasar y mis errores lastimen a otras personas inocentes.

Naruto: No te pongas así, yo te ayudaré un poco en este camino te entrenaré junto a Kurama sensei durante un tiempo para que puedas usar el poder de Ddraig y logres tu meta.

Issei: Gracias Naruto, eres el primer amigo que tengo.

Naruto: No es nada y tú también eres mi primer amigo.

Ddraig: ¿Quién es Kurama?

Naruto: Kurama es un biju que es un zorro con 9 colas y tiene la misma altura que tú Ddraig.

Ddraig: Ya veo.

Naruto: Si quieres puedo presentarte a Kurama solo choca tu puño contra el mío y entrarás a mi paisaje mental.

Ddraig: De acuerdo- Una vez que lo hizo entro al paisaje mental de Naruto.

Kurama: Hola soy Kurama el biju de nuevo colas y el más fuerte, además de que Naruto es mí portador el jinchuriki y ¿quién eres tú?

Ddraig: Hola yo soy Ddraig el dragón emperador rojo e Issei es mi portador el sekiryuutei.

Kurama: Ya veo, ¿y qué haces aquí?

Ddraig: Pues Naruto me habla mucho de ti, además de que me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Kurama: Esta bien no le veo nada malo, ¿y qué piensas sobre la propuesta que Naruto les dijo?

Ddraig: Pues me parece interesante además de que he visto todo lo que ha pasado mi portador y sería bueno que visite su mundo ya que en este lugar no tiene nada Issei.

Kurama: Es el mismo caso con mi portador, en nuestro mundo Naruto no tiene a nadie, pero el Rikudou Sennin, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos el cual es uno de los dioses de nuestro mundo le encomendó la misión de salvar su mundo a pesar de que siempre estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Ddraig: Es horrible que esas personas no tengan sentimientos y encima quieran ser salvados por su egoísmo.

Kurama: Te entiendo, también pienso lo mismo, pero será mejor dejar descansar a los chicos.

Ddraig: Tienes razón.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertaba de una larga noche, había llegado a esta dimensión y no paso mucho tiempo en hacer un amigo el cual era Issei, esté le ofreció hospedaje en su casa, además de que confió en el chico y ambos se conocieron y contaron sus vidas a lo que ambos se sorprendieron ya que ambos tenían una historia similar.

Naruto: Issei ahora te diré cual será tu entrenamiento.

Issei: Esta bien Naruto. Pero cuál será mi entrenamiento.

Naruto: Primero tenemos que mejorar tu resistencia física, tus reflejos, te entrenare para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, te enseñaré mi estilo de lucha y buscaremos información de lo sobrenatural para conocer mejor las características de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios de momento será eso, después haremos que tú y Ddraig se sincronicen y puedas usar su poder al momento de pelear y llevare tu entrenamiento a un nivel avanzado.

Issei: Entiendo y ¿Cuánto tiempo durará mi entrenamiento?

Naruto: No sabría decirte, pero necesitamos ir a un lugar donde podamos entrenar sin que nos interrumpan.

Issei: Ya veo. Tal vez podríamos ir a tú mundo para que entrenemos ¿qué dices?

Naruto: No sería mala idea, pero si nos vamos a mi mundo tendremos que irnos durante varios años ya que aún no sé cómo corre el tiempo entre nuestros mundos.

Issei: Lo entiendo, mañana haré una suspensión de mis estudios en la academia en la que asisto, pediré una baja temporal durante unos años para que nos vayamos.

Naruto: Estas seguro Issei, existe la posibilidad de que no volver a este mundo, o tal vez tardaremos años en mi mundo entrenando.

Issei: No importa Naruto, será una buena aventura y gran experiencia.

Naruto: De acuerdo, está será tu decisión.

El día transcurrió normal ya que Issei llevo a Naruto a cambiar su estilo de ropa ya que la que traía no era bien vista para la época en la que estaban. Antes de salir a comprar la ropa Naruto cambio su apariencia el color rubio de sus mechones empezó a tener un color rojo y sus distinguidas marcas de zorro desparecieron para dar lugar a un rostro como el su padre Minato, pero con los mechones rojos.

Naruto: Issei ¿qué tal me veo?

Issei: Te queda bien Naruto, ahora ya vámonos para que pueda pensar en lo que diré mañana para que pueda faltar unos años jejeje.

Naruto: Tienes razón vámonos.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial Naruto se sorprendió de ver muchas tiendas las cuales vendían todo tipo de cosas, como comida, ropa, aparatos electrónicos, entre otras cosas.

El castaño llevo a Naruto a una tienda de ropa para que se probara la ropa que le agrade, paso unos minutos y Naruto tenía salió de los probadores este traía consigo unos jeans azul marino, una playera con un estampado de un zorro en su pecho y unos tenis casuales de color cafés.

Naruto: Gracias Issei, por la ropa y todo lo que haces por mí.

Issei: No hay problema Naruto, ahora que nos conocemos mejor te considero mi amigo y hermano además un modelo a seguir.

Naruto: Gracias, yo también te considero un amigo y hermano.

Issei: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? ya me dio hambre.

Naruto: De acuerdo vamos yo también tengo hambre.

Cuando ambos chicos iban en busca de un lugar para comer, comenzó un escandaló a unos metros de donde estaban anteriormente. Naruto e Issei fueron a ver lo que pasaba y cuando llegaron vieron que un bastardo con un grupo de hombres que trataban de propasarse con dos chicas que estaban sentadas en una banca.

Hombre 1: Vamos hermosa si vienes con nosotros te la pasaras de maravilla.

Chica 1: Estas loco, ni en sueños me iría con una persona como tú.

Chica 2: Es verdad eres alguien repulsivo.

Hombre 2: Que va, será mejor que vengan las dos por las buenas o por las malas.

Chica 1: He dicho que no, y déjenos en paz.

Hombre 3: Veo que no entienden, no están en posición de negarse somos cinco hombres y ustedes solo dos hermosas chicas.

Hombre 4: Además ustedes serán nuestras perras, porque nosotros lo decimos.

Hombre 5: Y no se nieguen o les irá muy mal.

Ambas chicas empezaron a derramas unas lágrimas por la situación. Y las personas de ese lugar no hacían nada debido al miedo, esos tipos tienen pinta de malos ya que tienen armas a los costados.

Naruto: Mira Issei, tratan de sobrepasarse con esas dos mujeres.

Issei: Sí, no puedo creer que pase eso.

Naruto: Creo que las ayudaré, además necesito estirarme un poco.

Issei: ¿Estás seguro? Ellos podrían lastimarte Naruto.

Naruto: No te preocupes solo necesitaré que te lleves a esas mujeres lejos de esos tipos mientras los pongo en su lugar.

Hombre 5: Ahora vámonos que me quiero divertir con las dos.

Naruto: Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí, un grupo que se aprovecha de las mujeres, que repugnantes son ustedes.

Hombre 1: Jajaja, un mocoso que se quiere hacer el valiente.

Hombre 2: Es verdad, pero creo que pondremos el ejemplo contigo, para que vena las personas lo que pasa cuando se entrometen en donde no los llaman.

Naruto: Pues te doy la oportunidad de que lo intentes.

Hombre 3: Nos está subestimando, pero solo es un estúpido mocoso que pide a gritos morir.

En eso unos de los hombres se lanza contra Naruto para propinarle un golpe, cosa que nunca llego ya que Naruto con su velocidad le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándolo fuera de combate.

Hombre 1: Maldito mocoso ahora todos te mataremos.

Los demás hombres se lanzaron hacia Naruto que solo se quedó parado esperando que lo golpeen, pero en un rápido movimiento de Naruto fue dejando inconscientes a todos los hombres, este les golpeaba en partes vitales que los dejaban fuera de combate.

En menos de un minuto el rubio había terminado con los seis hombres.

Naruto: Listo, termine de poner en su lugar a estos tipos.

Issei: Eso fue genial amigo, eres muy rápido y fuerte.

Naruto: No es nada, fue muy fácil, esos tipos no eran fuertes, pero ¿cómo están las chicas?

Issei: Esta bien, se encuentran cerca de donde estaban, vamos a ver cómo están ¿te parece?

Naruto: Claro vamos.

Cuando llegaron las dos chicas hacia donde estaban las dos chicas estas le agradecieron por lo que hizo.

Chica 1/2: Muchas por defendernos

Naruto: Es nada, solo que no me gusta ver como obligan hacer cosas que no quieren a los demás y menos a dos mujeres tan lindas y hermosas como ustedes.

Chica 1/2: Gra…gracias

Issei: ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

Chica 1: Yo me llamo Sona Sitri.

Chica 2: Yo me llamo Tsubaki Shinra.

Naruto: Es un gusto, yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

Issei: Y yo me llamo Issei Hyoudou.

Sona: Es un gusto Naruto, Issei

Tsubaki: Si, es un placer.

Naruto: ¿Y qué hacen dos señoritas hermosas en este lugar?

Sona(sonrojada): Na…nada, solo estábamos pasando el rato.

Tsubaki(sonrojada): Es ver..verdad.

Issei: Ya veo, entonces nosotros nos retiramos.

Naruto: Fue un placer conocerlas.

Sona/Tsubaki: Esperen no se vayan.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa?

Sona: Pu..pues quería que nos acompañaran durante el resto del día, digo si no es molestia.

Tsubaki: Es verdad, nos cayeron bien y queremos conocerlos mejor.

Issei: ¿Naruto tú que piensas?

Naruto: Pues que las acompañemos, esos tipos podrían volver y lastimar a estas hermosas mujeres.

Issei: Bien vamos a divertirnos en los videojuegos.

Naruto: ¿Y eso que es?

Issei: No preguntes y vamos cuando estemos haya te diré como se juegan.

Y así pasaron la tarde el grupo de chicos, Sona jugaba con Naruto, e Issei jugaba con Tsubaki, ambos parecían unas parejas que desprendían un gran amor hacia otro, en lugar de ser un paseo entre amigo que se acababan de conocer, era una cita doble.

Ahora ambas parejas estaban en la entrada del centro comercial despidiéndose, ya que era muy tarde y todos se tenían que retirar a sus casas a descansar.

Sona: Gracias por este día Naruto, me divertí mucho y me la pasé bien con tu compañía.

Naruto: No hay de que Sona, yo también me divertí mucho y la pase bien con tu compañía, además es la primera vez que hago esto desde que llegue a Japón.

Sona: Entiendo, y espero que lo repitamos otro día.

Naruto: Será todo un placer Sona.

Tsubaki: Issei, gracias por este día me la pase genial a tu lado.

Issei: No hay de que, yo también me divertí contigo.

Tsubaki: Espero y lo podamos repetir otra vez.

Issei: Lo mismo digo.

Y así ambos jóvenes se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa para descansar.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola que tal amigos aquí les un nuevo capítulo de esta historia y espero que les agrade.**

 **Sin más que decir que empiece el capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Naruto tendrá el Divine Divining, sumado al poder del Kyubi con su 100%.**

 **-Con Issei el tendrá la Boosted Gear y considerara a Naruto como su amigo y rival.**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto y High School DxD, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Forjando amistades.**

A la mañana siguiente ambos jóvenes estaban despertando después de lo ocurrido en la tarde de ayer, ya que tuvieron una cita cada quien, pero fue indirectamente como paso.

Issei: Buenos días Naruto ¿cómo amaneciste?

Naruto: Buenos días Issei, y amanecí buen gracias.

Issei: Es bueno, hoy tendré que ir a la academia para darme de baja temporal o tal vez irme y cuando llegue me pongan a contestar exámenes de conocimiento para reponer los meses que faltaré.

Naruto: Es bueno Issei, a mí también me gustaría estudiar la academia, pero será después de cumplir mi objetivo.

Issei: Concuerdo contigo, además yo te ayudaré, para que así no estés solo con esta gran carga que te encomendó ese tal Rikudou Sennin.

Naruto: Gracias Issei, lo apreció mucho.

Issei: No hay de que, además somos como hermanos ¿no es así?

Naruto: Es verdad.

Ambos jóvenes desayunaron y se fueron rumbo a la academia Kuoh, para que se pueda ir Issei sin ningún problema para iniciar su entrenamiento y hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres salvando el mundo que protegieron.

 **Flashback**

Se veía a Issei y Naruto en la mañana en casa del castaño, Naruto estaba explorando la casa donde vivía Issei ya que este fue a comprar un poco de comida para el desayuno.

Naruto se percató de una pequeña energía muy extraña en el sótano de la casa, cuando llego a ese lugar la puerta tenía un andado que el Rubio rompió, entro y vio un cofre algo oxidado cuando vio que ese objeto desprendía la energía que sintió.

Naruto procedió abrir el cofre y vio que solo eran un disco cosa que lo sorprendió mucho para que este resguardado con esa energía. En ese momento llego Issei y el rubio salió en busca de su amigo para decirle lo que encontró, cuando llego con el castaño este le conto todo lo que paso cuando el castaño vio el disco procedió a verlo y lo que vio fue una gran sorpresa.

Ese disco contenía un video de sus padres.

 **Reproducción.**

Yasuke: Issei mi pequeño hijo, si estás viendo esto es porque tu madre y yo morimos.

Ana: Mi pequeño bebé, quiero que nos perdones si te dejamos solo durante este tiempo, sé que no es fácil lo que estas pasando, pero esto fue necesario para evitar un gran suceso en el mundo.

Yasuke: Seguro te preguntarás el porqué de esto… verás nosotros somos exorcistas que trabajamos para el Vaticano, pero recientemente descubrimos que ellos no son lo que parece, ellos son personas que quieren traer muerte y destrucción al mundo humano, existe el mundo sobrenatural pero no podemos hablar de eso porque estamos en una misión y está puede ser la última.

Ana: Nuestra misión es recuperar un objeto sagrado que un sacerdote corrupto le entregará a un ángel caído. Si esta misión falla espero que puedas perdonarnos por quedarte huérfano a temprana edad, pero podrás sobrevivir con la herencia que pusimos a tu nombre cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad la recibirás, mientras tanto te darán una pensión cada mes para cubrir tus gastos personales.

Yasuke: Espero que puedas avanzar en tu vida y seas una persona de bien, quiero que sepas que nosotros siempre querremos y estaremos orgullosos de la persona en que te conviertas en el futuro.

Ana: Si consigues una novia, espero que esa mujer te cuide y tome en cuenta tus sentimientos al igual que tú los de ellas. Issei tu padre y yo te amamos hijo.

 **Fin de reproducción.**

Issei empezó a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas por lo que se enteró, ahora sabía que tenía que terminar el trabajo que sus padres dejaron inconcluso, tiene la misión se salvar el mundo de la amenaza que ellos quería evitar.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh**

En el club del consejo estudiantil se encontraban la presidenta y la vicepresidenta las cuales eran Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra, pero por alguna razón ambas están de muy buen humor.

Sona: Que piensas que lo paso ayer Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Pues no me gusto esa experiencia si bien podíamos haberlos eliminados no podíamos ya que espantaríamos a las personas del lugar por ser demonios.

Sona: Tienes razón, pero me sorprendió que ese humano sea fuerte y rápido.

Tsubaki: Es cierto nos ayudó y se iba a ir con su amigo, pero los detuvimos para que se quedarán y nos acompañaran.

Sona: Es verdad, aunque fue un día divertido con su compañía, parecíamos novios junto a ellos.

Tsubaki: Tienes razón, aunque la idea no es mala, me gustaría salir otra vez con ellos.

Sona: Si, a mí también además no sería malo que intentáramos algo con ellos son unos humanos guapos.

Tsubaki: Es verdad, aunque es muy apresurado creo que me enamore a primera vista del castaño con ojos color miel.

Sona: No puedo recriminarte porque yo estoy igual, el rubio con mechones rojos me flecho cuando nos salvó por eso los detuve y ya viste lo que paso.

Tsubaki: Esperemos que los podamos volver a ver.

Cerca de la academia se podía ver al castaño y al rubio caminando tranquilamente rumbo a la academia Kuoh para hacer una suspensión en los estudios de Issei.

Naruto: Issei creo te esperaré por aquí mientras arreglas lo de tu academia.

Issei: No amigo, quiero que me acompañes y veas como es la academia en donde estudio y ver si te animas a venir cuando terminemos en tu mundo, bueno eso si quieres regresar a este mundo.

Naruto: Esta bien Issei, lo de regresar aquí sería por un motivo además de que sería bueno establecerme aquí, el mundo shinobi siempre es egoísta y siempre antepone sus deseos egoístas para cumplir sus ambiciones.

Issei: Entiendo, pero la oferta sigue en pie además tu mundo tendrá la oportunidad de avanzar si los salvas, dependiendo si no vuelven a cometer los mismos errores.

Naruto: Es verdad, a veces siento que no pertenezco a ese mundo, sé que soy la reencarnación de un dios y de sus hijos.

Issei: Pensemos eso después de cumplir el deseo de paz del Rikudou Sennin.

Naruto: Tienes razón.

Issei: Mira Naruto, ese lugar es la academia Kuoh, se divide en varias secciones de aprendizaje, el primero es la secundaria, el segundo es la preparatoria y el último es la universidad.

Naruto: Es muy grande esta academia, y que cursas tú.

Issei: Yo curso actualmente el ultimo grado de secundaria, y me quedaré así ya que nos iremos, pero no importa todo valdrá la pena.

Naruto: Esta bien, recuerda que no te abandonaré a pesar de que si me quedo en mi mundo cuando necesites mi ayuda la tendrá incondicionalmente.

Issei: Es bueno saber eso amigo y te agradezco la confianza. Tú también tendrás mi apoyo en lo que necesites incondicionalmente.

Una vez que ambos chicos estaban en la entrada, se dirigieron hacia la dirección para tratar el asunto de Issei, ambos chicos al caminar eran el centro de atención ya que el rubio llamaba la atención debido a como se veía, las mujeres murmuraban cosas como que el rubio compite con el príncipe Kiba, otras que el rubio era muy guapo y querían una cita con él.

Una vez que llegaron a la dirección hablaron con el director sobre todo lo que iba hacer Issei, les dijo que quería hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo para no seguir atormentarse y despejar la mente del chico debido a la muerte de sus padres, cosa que el director entendió y les hizo firmar unos documentos para que los presente cuando regresé, y solamente tendrá que hacer unos exámenes para ir en el nivel educativo que le corresponderá a pesar de faltar a clases.

Cuando terminaron de hablar con el director se toparon con la presidenta y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil las cuales eran nada más ni nada menos que Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra.

Naruto: ¿Sona?

Sona: ¿Naruto?

Issei: ¿Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: ¿Issei?

Naruto: Vaya que coincidencia encontrarnos con ustedes chicas.

Sona: Lo mismo digo Naruto-kun

Naruto no le tomo importancia sobre como lo llamo Sona.

Issei: ¿Ustedes estudian aquí verdad?

Tsubaki: Así es Iseei-kun. Esta se sonroja al darse cuenta como lo llamó.

Sona: ¿Y qué hacen aquí Naruto-kun? Lo dice sonrojándose.

Naruto: Pues acompañe a Issei a para que arregle un asunto.

Issei: Es verdad, vine a suspender mis actividades escolares por tiempo indefinido.

Tsubaki: ¿Queeeé?

Sona: ¿Como esta eso Issei?

Issei: Pues haré un viaje alrededor del mundo con Naruto durante un tiempo.

Naruto: Es verdad Sona-chan, Issei necesita un cambio de aires.

Sona: ¿Y en qué tiempo regresaran?

Naruto: La verdad no sabría decirte ya que puede tomar meses o tal vez algunos años.

Tsubaki: Entiendo, te deseo un feliz viaje Issei-kun.

Sona: Yo también Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Gracias Sona-chan cuídate.

Issei: Gracias Tsubaki-chan también cuídate

Sona/Tsubaki: Adiós chicos.

Y así se despidieron las parejitas que solamente se conocieron ayer y se habían enamorado, en especial las chicas que se sintieron mal porque las personas que les interesaron se iban y quien sabe cuándo regresarían, pero no perdían la esperanza de que los volverían a ver.

Sona: ¿Qué piensas de esto Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Que me enamore muy rápido y que me duele que él se vaya.

Sona: Yo también estoy así, pero no importa el tiempo que pase tendré que reafirmar mis sentimientos y si es verdad que me enamore de Naruto lo esperaré el tiempo que sea.

Tsubaki: Es verdad Sona, haré lo mismo que tú ya que Issei me llamo mucho la atención.

Ya en la casa de Issei Naruto se preparaba para la partida a su mundo ya que necesitaba tener un plan para reducir el tiempo que durará el entrenamiento de Issei.

Kurama: Creo que te será de ayuda ese pergamino con el jutsu de barrera de temporalidad.

Naruto: Es verdad lo estudiaré cuando lleguemos haya y si no lo haremos normal.

Issei: Naruto ya estoy listo para que nos vayamos.

Naruto: Esta bien Issei, necesitamos dejar algo que cuente él tiempo desde que nos vayamos además de que así sabremos como transcurre el tiempo.

Issei: Creo que mejor dejamos un reloj de tiempo que cuente el tiempo, pondremos una nota en la mesa con la fecha en la que nos vamos, así cuando lleguemos checaremos la fecha actual y veremos el tiempo que paso.

Naruto: Es verdad, entonces pondré la fecha en la mesa con un kunai especial que será nuestra marca para cuando regresemos.

Issei: De acuerdo esta aventura será genial.

Naruto llevaba todas las provisiones para comer y el castaño llevaba una mochila con su ropa y cosas de valor sentimental para él. El rubio empezó a trazar los sellos para activar la marca para iniciar la teletransportación mientras Issei de aferraba de Naruto para no caer durante el viaje.

Cuando ambos partieron ocurrió algo que ellos no imaginarían posible, se encontraban en un lugar oscuro donde ambos estaban flotando en la nada.

Issei: Naruto ¿esto es normal durante un viaje así?

Naruto: La verdad no. Es la primera vez que me pasa esto.

Sujeto 1: Veo que respondieron a nuestro llamado.

Sujeto 2: Es verdad no creí que funcionaría.

Naruto: ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde nos trajeron?

Issei: Respondan de una vez, ¿acaso nos quieren matar?

Sujeto 1: Tranquilo chico no les haremos nada.

Sujeto 2: En verdad Naruto.

Naruto: ¡Esa voz! ¿Acaso eres tú viejo?

Issei: ¿Acaso los conoces Naruto?

Naruto: La voz creo que es del Rikudou Sennin.

Rikudou: Es verdad muchacho, yo soy el Rikudou Sennin, conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Elohim: Y yo soy Elohim, soy el Dios de la religión judeo-cristiana de tu mundo Issei Hyoudou.

Issei: ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso dijo Dios?

Naruto: Vaya ese el Dios de tu mundo Issei.

Elohim: Es verdad Naruto, Rikudou me ha hablado de ti.

Naruto: Es un placer Dios Elohim-sama

Elohim: Solo Elohim jejeje

Issei: Si no es molestia ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Rikudou: Pues verán los convocamos por dos razones, la primera es que Issei, tienes una misión que te dará Elohim.

Elohim: Es verdad, claro si la aceptas, solo te diré que quiero que salves el mundo, quiero que todas las facciones se puedan llevar bien como amigos, al igual que con las demás religiones.

Naruto: Vaya es una misión como la mía.

Issei: Es cierto, y por supuesto que lo haré, mis padres querían la paz del mundo. Y estoy dispuesto a conseguirla a como dé lugar sin rendirme nunca.

Elohim: Me alegro que hayas aceptado la misión Issei. Espero que logres lo que yo no pude.

Naruto: ¿Y la segunda razón Viejo?

Rikudou: Pues tengo información sobre el mundo shinobi. Las personas quieren entrar en guerra y quieren utilizar a mis hijos los bijus, para cumplir sus deseos egoístas.

Naruto: Y que hago Viejo.

Rikudou: Pues quiero que liberes a mis hijos para que vivan y sean felices.

Naruto: Entiendo Rikudou, pero ¿qué pasará con la gente y la guerra?

Rikudou: Pues veremos cómo lo toman, se salvará si pueden depender por sí mismos y no teniendo deseos egoístas para sus propios fines.

Naruto: Entiendo, ¿y eso es todo?

Elohim: Aún no, les daremos unos regalos que les ayudarán en esta misión.

Issei: Y que son esos regalos.

Elohim: Para Naruto, le daré todo mi conocimiento además de que le daré el poder para que pueda usar la magia, así como todos los hechizos que necesite.

Rikudou: Issei, yo te daré todo mi conocimiento, mi doujutsu como el cual es el Rinnegan pero no será tan fuerte como el de mi reencarnación pero estará al nivel para que lo uses en combate, también te daré el poder para que puedas usar el chakra como lo hace Naruto.

Issei: Eso es genial Rikudou Sennin.

Naruto: Gracias Elohim.

Elohim: Aún no terminó, te daré una Sacred Gear Naruto.

Naruto: ¿Enserio?

Elohim: Así es, esta Sacred Gear será la Divine Dividing, este objeto es algo como lo que tiene Issei, tiene el poder de dividir todo lo que toca, cada 10 segundos y lo hace suyo.

Nauto: ¡Genial!

Elohim: Para Issei, le daré mis conocimientos y reforzaré el poder mágico en ti.

Issei: Muchas gracias.

Rikudou: Además Elohim y yo les darémos una ninjato para que lo adapten al estilo de pelea que elijan.

Naruto/Issei: Muchas gracias.

Elohim: Eso es todo, y cuídense, que está será un gran camino por recorrer, les deseamos suerte.

Rikudou: Cuídense muchachos.

Naruto: Gracias Rikudou y Elohim prometo ayudar a Issei a salvar nuestros mundos y traer la paz.

Issei: Yo también, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo y ayudar a mi amigo Naruto a traer la paz a nuestros mundos.

Rikudou: Muy bien chicos, entonces continúen su viaje y les deseo suerte.

Con eso dicho ambos jóvenes empezaron a brillar hasta desaparecer y aparecer en el país del remolino. Inconscientes adaptándose a los nuevos poderes que han sufrido.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron a su nuevo destino el cual era el país del remolino. Para iniciar el entrenamiento de Issei.

Naruto: Vaya, eso fue muy extraño.

Issei: Ni que lo digas amigo.

Naruto: Ahora que estamos aquí, estas es la aldea en la que una vez de las más importantes, pero por diversos motivos egoístas de los demás aniquilaron a mi clan.

Issei: Entiendo, pero no te preocupes amigo yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Naruto: Gracias amigo, ahora te resumiré tus habilidades, tienes la habilidad de utilizar el chakra y a su vez las cinco naturalezas la cuales son, fuego, aire, agua, tierra y rayo. Posees el Rinnegan al igual que yo, descubrirás sus demás habilidades después, tienes todos los conocimientos del Rikudou Sennin y del Dios Elohim al igual que yo, pero no puedes usar aún el hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu: del Dios Trueno Volador).

Issei: Al parecer estamos un poco igualados ¿no crees?

Naruto: Es verdad ahora iniciaremos el entrenamiento para no perder más tiempo. Solo dame unos cuantos minutos para estudiar un jutsu de barrera temporal.

Issei: De acuerdo

Naruto paso treinta minutos estudiando el jutsu que le puede ayudar al entrenamiento de Issei como el de él.

Naruto: Ya está listo, según el pergamino este jutsu de barrera temporal, tiene la habilidad de hacer que el tiempo dentro de la barrera transcurra diferente al exterior, dice que un año normal dentro sería unos 10 años.

Issei: Eso es muy genial, entonces no hay que esperar demasiado ya quiero empezar mi entrenamiento.

Naruto: De acuerdo

El rubio empezó hacer una secuencia de sellos a una gran velocidad para crear la barrera temporal en la cual al finalizar la secuencia la barrera se levantó y los cubrió, esta barrera tenía un color morado con negro oscuros.

Naruto: Bueno está hecho ahora iniciaremos con tu cuerpo, lo tendremos que fortalecer a una medida para que aguantes la presión del poder de tu dragón. Después iniciaremos con el control de chakra y a su ver aumentaremos tus reservas para que no te agotes demasiado. Seguido entrenaremos tu modo sabio y los jutsus de todo tipo para que tengas un buen nivel. Y al final entrenaremos la magia y aumentaremos las reservas de magia y sacaremos a relucir nuestras Sacred Gears.

Issei: Comencemos entonces será difícil, pero valdrá la pena.

* * *

Y así pasaron los diez años dentro de la barrera temporal y por fuera solo un año, entrenando a Issei y a su vez el rubio perfeccionaba sus habilidades y los llevaba a otro nivel. El castaño estaba al nivel del rubio con algunas excepciones, el rubio usaba el estilo del Rikudou Sennin el cual era el Ryu no Shinjitsu, creando para cada fase otras tres cada vez más fuertes, mejoro sus jutsus de cada elemento y subelemento haciéndolas muy peligrosas con solo un poco de chakra.

Con el castaño estaba igual que el rubio, pero este usaba el estilo del Dios Elohim el cual era estilo de las 8 hojas celestiales, creó varias fases como las que tenía el rubio, podía manejar las cinco naturalezas de chakra a un buen nivel, pero le faltó aprender un poco de fuinjutsu ya que solo podía hacer sellados de cosas básicas, las reservas tanto de chakra como de magia de ambos jóvenes eras monstruosas que rivalizaban con el biju de 5 colas.

Eso sin contar a sus Sacred Gear la Booster Gear y la Divine Dividing, los dos lograron disfrazarlas para pasar desapercibidos en el combate, el castaño aprendió el Rasengan y sus variantes con cada elemento y el hiraishin no jutsu (jutsu del Dios Trueno volador), ambos lo usaban sin kunai pero los utilizaban como un distractor.

Con su magia aprendieron bajo la supervisión de Ddraig y Albion a como crear cosas, así estos creaban su ropa y su comida para no morir de hambre, el castaño también logro firmar los mismos contratos que los de Naruto.

El rubio le regalo unos Sharingan como los de el con diferencias de que no podría evolucionar, pero su le funcionaba durante el combate.

Issei: ¿Ahora que terminamos el entrenamiento que haremos?

Naruto: Viajaremos a cada aldea y pueblo de esta además dejaremos una marca para teletransportarnos por cualquier cosa, recolectaremos información sobre los demás bijus y estudiaremos el comportamiento de las personas y sabremos si necesitan ser salvados.

Issei: De acuerdo, ¿oye y cuando nos quitaremos estos sellos de gravedad?

Naruto: Los tendremos y aumentaremos el peso, cada vez que nos acostumbremos así nuestra resistencia aumentará, solo los desactivaremos en caso de requerir más velocidad en un combate.

Y así pasaron 2 años viajando en cada aldea shinobi así como sus pueblos cercanos, los dos siempre iban con unas capuchas para que no sean reconocidos, durante ese viaje derrotaron a la mayoría de ninjas renegados de libro bingo, empezando desde las clases D hasta las clases SS, el castaño y el rubio de hicieron de unos apodos, el rubio lo conocían como el Kitsune de la lluvia carmesí, y el castaño lo conocían como Doragon del caos y destrucción.

Los jóvenes se enteraron de que había una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki la cual se dedicaba a capturar a todos los bijus, estos los cazaron a todos y evitaron el tsukuyomi infinito que el impostor de Madara Uchiha trataba de realizar, la última batalla fue llevada por Naruto y Madara quién vengo a sus padres por su muerte.

Cuando finalizaron su misión liberaron a los Bijus, los llevaron a cada uno al país del remolino las cuales los protegieron con una barrera para que no puedan ser detectados, los dos hicieron renacer a la isla con todo tipo de vegetación, para que tengan algo que comer.

Le ofrecieron a Kurama que se quedará con sus hermanos a lo que este se negó porque quería ir con su compañero para ver como salvan el mundo de Issei.

Issei: Creo que la misión fue un éxito.

Naruto: Es verdad, ahora esperaremos el rumbo que tomarán las personas.

Issei: Es razonable. Ahora toca a mi mundo ser salvado.

Naruto: Es mejor irnos ya a tu mundo ahí será más difícil debido a todas esas mitologías y sus dioses respectivos.

Issei: Tienes razón Naruto.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de los bijus para que luego Naruto empiece hacer varios sellos para el viaje dimensional. No sin antes prometer a los bijus que los visitarían en el futuro.

 **Fin del capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola que tal amigos aquí les vengo trayendo una nueva historia y espero que les agrade**

 **Sin más, ¿cómo decirlo?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Naruto es odiado por toda la aldea de Konoha, nadie tendrá lazos con él. Además de que cambiar los hechos de la historia original.**

 **-Con Issei cambia la historia antes de llegar al arco original. Y evitaré que sea un pervertido en potencia.**

 **No soy dueño de Naruto y High School DxD, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **El regreso y una nueva vida**

En estos momentos se ve una marca en la casa de Issei Hyoudou de ahí formando un portal que deja ver los dos personajes que aparentan la edad de 17 años, uno tenia el cabello rubio con mechones rojos, y el otro sujeto tenía el cabello castaño .

Es bueno volver a casa ¿no lo crees Naruto? - exclamo el castaño

Es verdad Issei, en este mundo fue donde vine a parar la primera vez y nos conocimos. - dijo el rubio.

Tienes razón, no pasaron muchos días desde tu llegada y me fuiste contigo, pero valió la pena, obtuviste grandes resultados con el entrenamiento y el conocimiento del Dios de la Biblia y el Rincón Sennin. - dijo el castaño recordando ese momento

Claro además Kurama gano un compañero el Dragón Blanco llamado Albion. - dijo el rubio.

Eso me trae recuerdos de cuando lo conocimos como tu lo hiciste la primera vez con Ddraig - menciono el castaño

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Se encontraban Naruto e Issei entrenando en el país del remolino dentro de la barrera de la temporalidad, donde Issei entrenaba con el Boosted Gear que había despertado en el último año de entrenamiento y que había entrenado su cuerpo para soportar las cargas de poder cuando lo requería , ya Naruto estaba meditando para poder despertar el poder de Divine Dividing.

Naruto: Issei, ya haré contacto con el dragón de la Sacred Gear que me dio el dios Bíblico.

Issei: Yo quiero ver como es, ¿hacer lo mismo que hacer la primera vez con Ddraig?

Naruto: Claro, solo choca mi puño y entremos al paisaje de la Sacred Gear.

Y así fue como entraron a la Sacred Gear, la entrada fue similar a la del Dragón Emperador Rojo, la diferencia fue que había llamas blancas con tonalidades azules turquesas.

{Vaya veo que mi compañero de digna a visitarme} - dijo un dragón blanco que iba apareciendo en un mar de llamas blancas y azules.

Naruto: Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, y él que este a mi lado Issei Hyoudou el portador de Dragón emperador Rojo, ¿Y quién eres tú?

Issei: Es un gusto señor dragón.

{Ya veo, me presento yo soy el Dragón Emperador Blanco y me llamo Albion compañero, eso te convierte en mi portador el "Hakuryuukou"} menciono Albion que se presenta y se sorprende por tener en frente al portador de su rival eterno.

Naruto: Vaya a ver que eres Dragón Celestial al igual de Ddraig.

{Así es Naruto, Ddraig y yo pertenecemos a esa categoría somos los únicos en ella que tenemos una gran rivalidad que ni yo recuerdo como inicio jejeje} - dijo Albion

Naruto: Y dime porque estas encerrado aquí.

{Por eso, la última vez que estaba con un cuerpo real, fue hace miles de años, estaba en una batalla contra Dárraig, en ella tenía una batalla por mucho tiempo, había una gran guerra entre las tres facciones, los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, nos metimos en medio de su batalla y él Dios Bíblico junto a las tres facciones se aliaron para derrotarnos y sellar nuestras almas en las Sacred Gear} el blanco lo dijo con rabia por lo que hicieron.

Naruto: Ya veo, y mi Sacred Gear que tiene de especial.

{La Sacred Gear que tienes en Divine Dividing, su poder es que puede dividir todo lo que esta a su alcance a la mitad y poder del mar, resistencia, fuerza, magia entre otras cosas, todo eso cada diez segundos. Todo lo dividido es transferido al portador para que pueda ser usado en combate, tenga más habilidades, pero que desbloqueelas con el tiempo, sepa cómo usar la división divina. Lo dados con orgullo Albión.

Naruto: Será un placer Albion, pero seguro sabrás que aparte de ti tengo sellado un Kurama dentro de mí.

{Sí, el compañero, como tú eres mi padre puede ver toda tu vida y déjame decirte que todos los portadores que él tiene tu eres muy especial, nunca imaginás que mi padre sea la reencarnación de un dios y de tus hijos que son otra cosa dimensión, aparte que otros Dioses te dieran varios dones muy increíbles} - hablo el dragón muy sorprendido

Naruto: Gracias, Kurama quiere conocerte.

{Yo también quiero conocer a Kurama}

{Así eres tú el Dragón Emperador Blanco, ¿no es así?} Se escucho la voz de Kurama

{Por supuesto que sí, y tú eres el Kyubi no Yoko ¿verdad?} - respondió el dragón blanco

{Y de que querías hablar conmigo} - pregunto el dragón

{Pues solo quería decirte que no dañes a mi cachorro, ya que tiene demasiado y no quiero volver a pasar} - Hablo Kurama dejando claro que no se metieron con su pequeño hermano y que lo consideraron desde que lo empezaron a conocer y se hizo la promesa de cuidarlo y ver cómo se convirtió en el nuevo Rikudou Sennin.

{No te preocupes, Kurama, él ha visto todos sus recuerdos y es muy triste, todo lo que vivió, tú también ayudaste con Naruto a cumplir sus sueños y lo apoyaste en todo} - Respondió Albion ayudó a a su portador.

Veo que se llevan bien y eso me alegra mucho, que estaremos los tres por toda la vida hasta que muera, lo que estemos haciendo reía nerviosa

{Creo que tienes la razón del compañero, tú estarás contigo hasta el día que mueras, además me tienes sorprendido que te gusta todo el prodigio compañero} - Dijo Albion con mucho orgullo

{Es verdad, mi cachorro es todo un prodigio con tan solo 16 años esta al nivel del medio del Rikudou Sennin} - hablo Kurama sorprendiendo al rubio.

Muchas gracias Kurama, Albion, les agradezco el voto de confianza, les aseguro que usted es Issei traeremos la paz a este mundo.

{Así de habla cachorro / compañero} - exclamaron Kurama y Albion.

Naruto: Que es mejor que agradecer este lugar para que ambos tengan una mayor comodidad y que tengan más libertades.

Dicho eso el rubio el paisaje mental se comenzó a modificar para el agrado de Kurama y Albión, se comenzó a formar una enorme casa de estilo japonés para que el dragón y el zorro se quedaran quietos, se formó un cielo azul con nubes, había gran pasto verde con algunos arboles frondosos para descansar debajo de ellos.

{Es muy generoso de tu parte compañero} - hablo el dragón

{Es verdad cachorro, gracias por el detalle} - dijo el zorro

Naruto: No hay nada que quiera, ahora creo que me retiro ¿oye Albión para despertar mi Sacred Gear es lo mismo que el de Issei?

{Así es, pero en lugar de gritar Boosted Gear es Divine Dividing} - comento Albion

Naruto: Gracias Albion y nos vemos luego, adiós también Kurama cuídate.

{Adios Naruto} - respondió al unísono Albion y Kurama.

Issei: Con su permiso me retiró Kurama-san, Albion-san

Y así fue como el rubio despertó la división divina, pero en lugar de una guantelete en forma de garra de dragón fueron unas alas de dragón.

Issei: Vaya Naruto, tu Sacred Gear tiene estilo.

Naruto: Si es genial, pero es muy llamativo para usarla en este mundo, se ve muy extraño que la usa aquí, es mejor no usarla y usa solo el poder de Kurama en caso de que tenga problemas

Issei: Tienes razón y además sería mejor que yo tampoco use el poder de Ddraig ya que no tengo mucho que depender de él.

Y así paso el ultimo año de entrenamiento donde el rubio y el castaño cambiaron su habilidad con sus respectivas Sacred Gear, ambas habían desbloqueado todas las armas de cada dragón. En el caso de Issei despertó el Welsh Dragón Balance Braker y la Juggernaut Drive, en el caso de Naruto despertó el Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker y la Juggernaut Drive. Ambos no tienen riesgo en su vida porque la perfección y el uso de su magia y chakra como un sustituto ya tienen dos monstruos, además de que pueden combinar sus armas con sus habilidades

 **Fin Flashback**

Naruto: En fin, Issei ahora que estamos aquí, tiempo, tiempo, paso en este mundo.

Issei: Déjame ver m ... mmmmm al parecer pasaron 3 años en este mundo.

Naruto: Vaya en el mundo shinobi pasaron 6 años desde que nos fuimos y aquí solo 2 es muy raro, pero no importa.

Issei: Es verdad que no nos pongamos al día que mi casa esta hoy en día que no tuve el cuidado durante estos 2 años.

Naruto: Claro, pero mejor uso que los clones de sombra y nosotros vamos a comprar ropa y comida para la cena.

Issei: Es verdad, mejor apurémonos que me dio hambre jejeje.

Y así paso el resto del día, los clones de dos hogares en la casa de Issei para que se puedan instalar, comprar algo de ropa para pasar los ojos ocultos a tiempo de lo sobrenatural.

Los días siguientes fueron en el comedor.

Naruto, ¿entonces te quedarás en este mundo a regresarás al tuyo? - pregunto seriamente el castaño.

Pues lo he pensado mucho y como en mi mundo ya liberamos a todos los hermanos de Kurama, y capturamos a todos los ninjas criminales de todo el mundo shinobi, creo que me quedaré un tiempo atrás, ahora voy a mi mundo cada cierto tiempo a visitar a los bijus y ver como progresan los ninjas ahora que no tienen acceso al poder de los hermanos de Kurama. - exclamo el rubio

Me parece bien, y tú también te acompañará y te dará la bienvenida a los bijus visitarlos. - dijo el castaño feliz que ya había hecho amigo de los demás bijus que eran hermanos de Kurama.

Naruto: Y cuando irás a tu academia para retomar tus estudios.

Issei: Creo que, dentro de unas horas, y quiero que vayas conmigo para que puedas estudiar en la misma academia que yo, ya que te quedas aquí en la casa te aburrirás ¿no crees?

Naruto: Tienes razón, creo que es mejor que comenzar a socializar con la gente que el tiempo que vivió lo pasó solo en compañía de Kurama, una excepción de estos años que me ayuda en mi misión y te volviste mi mejor amigo Issei.

Iseei: ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer, que solo te gusta y te gusta? que contesta un examen de conocimientos.

Naruto: De acuerdo vámonos.

 **Academia Kuoh**

Cuando ambos chicos llegaron a la entrada de la academia de Kuoh fueron el centro de atención que se llevó las miradas de todas las mujeres, se podía escuchar de ellas murmurando que eran los chicos más guapos que habían visto, otras que si eran solteros o si tienes novia

Cuando los miembros de la academia preguntaban por el director y este accedió, cuando llegaron a la oficina del director tuvieron una gran charla con el objetivo de lograr las mismas horas.

Al final, el director les permitió a los jóvenes que estudiaban en la academia, pero antes los tuvieron que tener un examen de conocimientos, cuando concluyeron los exámenes que se sacaron las mejores notas en toda la academia.

Director: Ambos estudiantes son grandes estudiantes, es un gusto que Issei Hyoudou y Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze hayan estudiado en la academia de Kuoh en el segundo grado de preparatoria.

Issei: Muchas gracias director.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por la oportunidad director.

Director: No es nada, los jóvenes como ustedes tienen un gran talento y tienen que usar para mejorar su calidad de vida. Espero grandes logros de ustedes dos

Naruto / Issei: ¡Claro! Verá que no se arrepentirá

Director: Claro que sí, ahora tienen que dirigirse al salón del consejo estudiantil, y que los papeles de inscripción para la academia y sus nuevos uniformes.

Así el castaño y el rubio tomaron rumbo para dirigirse a la sala del consejo estudiantil para su inscripción a la academia.

 **Sala del consejo Estudiantil**

En estos momentos se puede ver una Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra preguntándose lo que sienten por el rubio y el castaño, además de los problemas que tiene con su familia.

Sona: Tsubaki ¿crees que la vida me odia?

Tsubaki: ¿Por qué lo dices Sona?

Sona: Mi padre me compromete con demonio de clase alta solo para que aumente el prestigio del clan Sitri, ya estoy cansado de todo esto, no sé qué hacer, a veces creo que sería mejor morir para evitarme este sufrimiento.

Tsubaki: ¿Lo dices enserio? Recuerda que aún están Naruto-kun y Issei-kun los cuales regresaran.

Sona: Y cuanto tiempo, lo extraño, desde que lo vi me cautivo, pero tengo miedo de que cuando me diga que soy un demonio me rechace y eso no creo que pueda soportarlo, además es el problema de que yo nunca había tenido una relación sentimental con nadie y con Naruto no sé si, tengo muchas dudas por todo.

Tsubaki: Te comprendo yo también pienso en eso, si el código es Issei lo que soy que me puede dejar o iniciar una relación con el sable como actuar.

Sona: Será mejor que acceda a todas las dudas y luego actuará para ver que así sea.

Tsubaki: Es cierto que puede ser o no lo contrario.

En esos momentos tocan la puerta de la sala interrumpiendo la platica de ambas pelinegras. Cuando ambas pausaron su plática la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil dio el permiso de pasar, seguido de eso la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar lentamente.

Cuando terminó de girar la perilla, la puerta se abrió para cerrar la puerta para dar el paso a dos niños, muy conocidos, una tenia la cabellera castaña y el otro rubia con mechones rojos.

Sona: Im ... imposible ¿acaso eres tú Naruto?

Tsubaki: N-no p-puede ser ¿Issei?

Hola chicas como han estado. - exclamo el rubio mientras les sonreía.

¡Qué tal, hace tiempo que no las vemos! - contesto el castaño

¿Eres tú Naruto? No eres una ilusión verdad - lo dijo Sona cuando le salían unas cuantas lágrimas.

Claro que si Sona, no creas que te olvide. - hablo el rubio mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y la abrazaba, abrazo que la ojivioleta

Tsubaki, también hizo lo mismo que Rey, abrazo al castaño ya que extrañaba

Vaya Tsubaki, te ha puesto muy hermosa en estos años. - lo dijo el castaño mientras seguía abrasado a Tsubaki

Gra-gracias Issei-kun, tú también te gusta muy bien. - contesto la ojimiel

Tú tampoco tienes que volver atrás Sona, te vez muy linda. - le dijo el castaño a Sona quien se avergonzó

Gra-gracias Naruto también la vez bien - respondió la ojivioleta con un pequeño sonrojo

¿Y qué hacer por aquí? ¿Acaso su viaje ya termino? - Hablo Sona ya que se hizo muy extraño el rubio y el castaño se encuentra en la academia

Así es Sona, hemos vuelto a Kuoh para vivir y estamos aquí y ahora, estamos estudiando en esta academia. - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna

¿Es cierto Issei? - pregunto la ojimiel con esperanza de tener cerca al castaño

Así es Tsubaki, estudiamos en el segundo grado así que nos ganamos por aquí jejeje - respondió el castaño

Me alegro mucho, chicos. - comento la ojivioleta feliz de tener cerca al rubio para así aclarar sus dudas y sentimientos.

Cambiando de tema Sona, es momento de que me digas quién eres en realidad y que desprendes energía negativa al igual que Tsubaki. - pregunto el rubio seriamente.

Sona y Tsubaki quedaron muy sorprendidas y un poco tensas de que las descubrieron.

Sona: Como no tengo otra cosa, creo que soy el mejor de lo que puedo sospechar, soy un demonio de clase alta y heredera del Clan Sitri, el cual es uno de los clanes más prestigiosos en la sociedad demoníaca, Tsubaki es mi Reyna y mi siervo, y también es un demonio.

Ya veo - comento el rubio muy sorprendido por esa revelación

Todo esto es muy impactante - dijo el castaño

Entenderé si decide irte y no dirigenos la palabra - hablo Sona con voz y mirada triste del rechazo que tendrá de parte del rubio.

Es verdad chicos, entenderemos si nos odian por ser demonios - dijo Tsubaki con una voz triste

Naruto estaba con una ceja alzada con una gran confusión al igual que Issei y que no entendían lo que las chicas querían decir con esas palabras

Y porque nos iríamos. - menciono el rubio sorprendiendo a las chicas por esas palabras

Pues, por ser demonios y no ser humanos. - respondió la ojivioleta

Y eso que tiene que ver, nosotros no somos nadie para juzgar a nadie - respondió el rubio dejando impactadas a Sona y Tsubaki

Es verdad, eso no tiene nada que ver, además de que somos amigos, nosotros no juzgamos por ser otras razas - Hablo el castaño

¿Lo dices enserio Issei? - menciono la ojimiel con felicidad

Por supuesto que sí, además no se sienta mal, nosotros seremos sus amigos y las protegeremos ya que eso haga los amigos. - dijo el castaño con determinación

Es cierto, además daríamos la vida por las personas que nos importan - comento el rubio

Muchas gracias Naruto, Issei les agradezco el querer nuestros amigos - habló Sona feliz de tener amigos en quien confíar.

No es nada Sona, además debemos de poner al día no crees jejeje - dijo el rubio mientras reía un poco

Sona: Esta bien Naruto

Naruto: Que les parece que salimos como lo hicimos hace tiempo y de paso nos conocemos entre nosotros.

Sona: Me parece bien.

Issei: Es decidido, fue este fin de semana.

Tsubaki: Esta bien, que parece el domingo a las 10 de la mañana

Issei: De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el domingo

Es verdad, mañana iniciamos nuestras clases, nos permitimos los papeles de inscripción - comento el castaño, recordando ese detalle

Con esas palabras, la presión del Consejo Estudiantil les dio los papeles de inscripción para que inicie las clases el siguiente día.

Y así fue como el emotivo reencuentro entre amigos que duro unas horas, ya que cuando salieron del consejo estudiantil estaba anocheciendo.

Naruto: Oye Issei, que sí parece que vamos por un poco de comida ya tengo hambre.

Issei: Es verdad, pero mejor que pedirla cuando lleguemos a casa.

Naruto: Tienes razón.

El día termino como otro cualquiera, al día siguiente los jóvenes se prepararon para ir a la academia a iniciar su primer día de clases.

Cuando llegaron a la academia, las chicas estaban con murmullos sobre los jóvenes que ya habían reconocido el día anterior, por la parte de los hombres que no tenían el idioma porque tenían la atención de todas las chicas de la academia.

Durante el camino, se toparon con un grupo de demonios, había una chica de cabello rojo carmesí con unos ojos zafiro como los del rubio y la piel blanca, otra era una chica de piel morena y ojos violetas con un cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura , otra era pequeña, loli con cabello blanco, y el ultimo era una joven de cabello rubio y piel blanca, todos vestían el uniforme correspondiente de la academia.

El castaño y el rubio pasaron un lado de ellos percatándose de que ese grupo también era demonios.

Akeno: Oye Rías dijo a esos dos chicos, eran muy guapos.

Rías: Es verdad y al parecer ellos tienen un gran potencial y son perfectos para mi nobleza.

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron al salón que les correspondía el cual era el 2-B, tocando la puerta del aula para ser recibidos por un maestro algo viejo.

¿Les puedo ayudar en algo jóvenes? - preguntó el maestro

Ambos chicos les dieron el papel donde decían que ese era era donde tenían que recibir las clases. - Esperen un momento, cuando les de la señal entran hablo el maestro que recibió un si por parte del rubio y el castaño.

Maestro: Silencio chicos, tengo que saber que tendremos a dos nuevos estudiantes transferidos.

Dicho esto por las mujeres pensaban si eran guapos o si eran solteros, por parte de los hombres maldecidos de hombres y mujeres.

Maestro: No vayan chicos.

Se abrió la puerta se ve entrar a un castaño de ojos color miel, con un cuerpo muy bien tonificado de unos 1,68 de altura y una cabellera rubia llegando a un dorado con algunos mechones rojos, con ojos azules como el cielo, cuerpo muy bien tonifica y la misma altura que el castaño.

Hola soy un gusto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y espero poder llevarnos bien - se presento el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna que sonrojo a todas las chicas.

Hola soy un gusto, yo me llamo Issei Hyoudou, soy un placer llevar bien - se presento el castaño que también es el saco sonrojos a las chicas.

Después de que el castaño y el rubio se hayan hecho las mujeres han hecho una gran pregunta, preguntando cosas de qué se han casado o si querían una cita.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, ya en la hora del almuerzo, el rubio y castaño, estaban bajo la sombra de un árbol, comiendo tranquilamente, hablando de lo que hacen a futuro.

 **En el club de ocultismo**

Se encontraron los miembros pertenecientes hablando sobre el rubio y el castaño.

Akeno: Ara-ara Rías, ¿sigues pensando en los estudiantes nuevos?

Rías: Así es Akeno, esos dos tienen un poder que me puede servir para los aviones que tengo en mi mente y deshacer mi compromiso con Raiser.

Kiba: Rías Buchou, ¿porque quiere a esos dos?

Rías: Es muy simple mi querido siervo, ellos me ayudan a cumplir mis metas que tengo a futuro.

Koneko: ¿Tan importantes son en sus aviones Buchou?

Rías: Así es Koneko, ellos me ayudan a desarme del compromiso con Raiser Phoenix, yo quiero ser libre y enamorado, pero también deseo la fama que me gusta como la Princesa de la Ruina Carmesí

Akeno: Ara-ara Rías, tienes buenos planos, solo esperemos que ellos lo ayuden con sus objetivos.

Kiba: Si eso no pasa, te protejo a Rías Buchou.

Rías: Gracias mi querido siervo. Por ahora mis queridos siervos solo los vigilamos y luego actuaremos.

Todos: ¡Hola!

El día terminó con la normalidad para el castaño y el rubio, ahora se dirigen a su casa a descansar.

Issei: Oye Naruto, ¿notaste esas presencias cuando llegamos a clases?

Naruto: Así es Issei, ese grupo de 4 personas también son demonios, pero desprendes una energía negativa que contamina el aire, ellos tienen deseos egoístas.

Issei: Es verdad, es mejor no bajar la guardia con ellos, con Sona y Tsubaki se trata de una raza de demonios, pero sus deseos no desprenden malas intenciones. Pero es mejor reunirnos con las chicas y ver como actuar con los demonios

La semana para los dos jóvenes es muy rápido, y es el día en el que se juntan con Sona y Tsubaki en el parque de la cuidad para aclarar todas las dudas que surjan. Pero se retrasó por otro asunto que, que llegó a una loli albina para buscarlos.

Koneko: Hola, yo soy Koneko Toujou, ¿ustedes hijo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze e Issei Hyoudou?

Naruto: ¿Así es porque la pregunta?

Issei: ¿Qué deseas con nosotros?

Koneko: Me envió Rías Gremory, la presidenta del club de ocultismo, quiere verlos.

Naruto: Y para qué nos necesitamos Rías Gremory.

Koneko: Quiere hablar con los dos.

Issei: ¿Y de que quiere hablar?

Koneko: No los pierdo, mejor acompáñenme y ella les dirá.

Naruto: Esta bien, vamos Issei.

Cuando llegaron los miembros actuales del club de ocultismo.

Rías: Vaya así que ustedes son los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaron a la academia.

Naruto: Así es, ¿hay algún problema?

Rías: No seas engreído humano estás ante la heredera del clan Gremory.

Issei: ¿Y eso qué?

Naruto: Deja que me encargue Issei, vaya al grano Rías Gremory que es lo que quiere que no tengo tiempo para perderlo con usted.

Rías: Quiero que los dos formen parte de mi nobleza y yo seré su nueva ama.

Issei: ¿Y qué ganamos nosotros al aceptar?

Rías: Ser parte de uno de las clanes más importantes en el inframundo, además de que los reencarnar como demonios y su vida se alargaron por millas de años.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero no que no planeamos vivir por mucho tiempo. Pero agradecemos la oferta.

Rías: Quién te crees maldito humano para rechazar mi oferta.

Naruto: El humano al que le pides ser un demonio.

Rías: Eres un bastardo insolente.

Issei: Será mejor que nos retiremos Naruto.

Naruto: Es verdad, vámonos.

Rías: Donde creen que van, aún no terminados de hablar con ustedes.

Issei: Usted no, pero nosotros sí, así que con permiso.

Rías: Se arrepentirán malditos humanos.

Acto seguido el rubio y el castaño parten hacia el parque donde los estaban esperando Sona y Tsubaki. Cuando llegaron se ve una Sona que llevaba un vestido sencillo de color negro con toques violetas, un bolso de mano y unas zapatillas de tacón bajo y Tsubaki tenía un vestido de color azul claro con toques blancos, un bolso de mano y zapatillas de tacón bajo.

Cuando las vieron sonrojaron al rubio y al castaño por la forma en que iban vestidas, las preguntaron del retraso y las dos jóvenes las explicaron el porque del retraso y la reunión con las Rías Gremory.

Sona: No lo puedo creer, Rías los mando a llamar para que parte de la nobleza, eso es muy raro ella. - Pero que quiere con ellos, pensó para sí misma.

Naruto: Así que Sona todo eso fue muy raro. Es mejor que nos vayamos a un lugar para disfrutar del día y conocernos un poco

Sona: Es verdad, será mejor irnos.

Issei: Si, pero primero hay que ir a comer, ya me dio hambre.

Tsubaki: Tienes razón Issei-kun, un mí también me dio hambre.

Las dos parejas se dirigieron a un restaurante para comer, luego se fueron a los animales al Zoológico y terminaron para ir al cine, el último lugar para visitar fue la zona de videojuegos, donde llegó el que fue una cita para los cuatro.

Así fue como el día para las parejas que se acercaban más y aclarando dudas y sentimientos.

 **Fin del Capítulo**

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza pero la universidad y los exámenes no están dejando tiempo para escribir alguna historia, espero que comprendan y haré lo posible por que los capítulos sean más largos...**


End file.
